I Can Love You More Than Him
by gxanderia
Summary: My first time writing Korrasami. Err.. My first time writing fanfic period. This takes place right after the finale. Things Are Confessed. Unlikely partnerships are formed. It was supposed to be just this one, but people asked for more. So, there will be more.
1. Chapter 1

I have never written fanfic before. This is my first time. I have no idea what I'm doing…

Just a bit of background info so you know where I'm starting: This takes place a week after the finale. Everyone's back on Air Temple Island, including Asami.

Cool air blows ebony locks into her face. Asami doesn't notice. She leans onto a tree, staring out onto Republic City. Though, she no longer feels the stinging wind of the South Pole, a scar was left on her. The scene plays over and over in her mind. No matter how hard she tries to forget, no matter how much she tries to distract herself, no matter how drunk she gets, the scene remains etched in the archives of her memory. She won't cry about it anymore. If only she had left sooner. If only she had gotten to Korra first. If only she had been the one standing there kissing Korra instead of her two-timing ex-boyfriend. If only.

She bangs her head on the tree, cursing her past shyness.

"Head banging trees, huh? Is that what all the cool kids are doing these days?" A familiar voice chimes in behind Asami.

She doesn't turn around. She didn't want the avatar to see her like this. She didn't want the avatar to see anything. Since they've been back, she hasn't looked her in the eye.

Fallen autumn leaves snap and crunch under slow footfalls.

"Dinner's ready."

"Okay." Asami replies coldly as she steps away from Korra.

Asami leaves her standing by the tree. She didn't look back to see if the avatar was following. She kept walking, wiping away rogue tears that escaped her tightly shut eyes. Rolling her eyes and letting out a sigh, she let's out a small laugh. 'What happened to not crying about it, Asami?' She thinks.

The dining room is bustling as usual. No one seems to notice her taking her seat beside Tenzin and his infant son. She fiddles with her utensils, trying to make herself look busy. She feels a pair of eyes one her. Asami looks up to see Bolin smiling at her, holing Pabu's little hand and making it wave. She grins at the pair and returns her gaze to her lap. A pair of legs in sky blue pants makes its way past her as Korra takes her seat beside Mako.

Pema is met with cheers as she enters the room with a steaming platter of food. Asami can't help look up. It takes all her might to avoid looking to her left, but her might fails her. Large questioning blue eyes meet hers. She can feel blood rushing to her cheeks. She looks away quickly, hoping Korra doesn't notice. Her stomach feels as though its tied itself into knots. She is in no mood to eat.

"Are you all right?" A soothing male voice asks.

Asami looks up and tries to smile at Tenzin. She nods yes, but knows her smile fails to hide the cluster of emotions on her face.

Platters of food are passed around. Asami's plate is lightly decorated with small bits of fish and vegetables. She pushes them around and feeds a few pieces to Pabu. She knows she should eat, but each time she sees Korra and her new boy she loses her appetite. She looks up to see Korra staring at her, Mako's hand on hers.

"Excuse me, I'm not feeling well." Asami says to Tenzin.

He nods and watches her leave the room.

She doesn't mind splashing water into her face. She hasn't worn make-up in days. Her lips are a pale pink, not their usual bright red. Nothing to accentuate her eyes. No blush splashed onto her cheeks. Not that she needed it anymore. She dries off and makes her way back to the dining room. She stops short of the door as she hears silverware hitting glass. The room quiets down. Asami leans closer to the door.

"Everyone, I have something to say and I'd like all of you to hear." Mako's muffled voice makes it way through the thin door. "I'm sure you all know about Korra and I. I love her and she loves me"

"Thanks, Captain Obvious!" Bolin shouts.

Asami's heart beats against her chest. She wants to leave, but something made her stay.

"I just want you all to be here for this since you're all such a big part of our lives." Mako continues.

Faint muttering is all Asami can hear. She presses her hands into her stomach, trying to suppress waves of anxiety.

"Korra, will you marry me?"

Gasps fill the room. Asami could no longer hold in tears. She bolts to her room and hastily throws her belongings into a bag. She runs out of the house, furiously wiping away tears. Sadness and anger cloud her mind. A flurry of other emotions follow. She run as fast as her legs can carry her, but is stopped in her tracks by a furry white wall. She doesn't wince when her bottom hits the ground. She's known worse pain. For a moment she sits on the ground, face in her hands, letting her tears flow. A wet nose wedges its way under her arms.

"I'm fine, Naga." Asami assures the polar bear bog as she gets up.

She looks back at the house. She didn't know why she stayed so long. She could bring herself to leave. She has no reason to stay. Naga begins nudging her side and licking her face.

"She needs you. Take care of her for me okay?" Asami scratches Naga's head.

She looking into the polar bear dog's eyes. Small black orbs search her face, like they have something to say but cannot speak.

"Goodbye, Naga."

Asami runs down to the dock and finds a small boat. She knows it will take a while before she can row herself to the city, but she didn't care. She watches Air Temple island get smaller. A white ball of fur stands near the dock, watching her leave. She waves, not caring if Naga can see her.

Asami wanders the streets of Republic City with her rucksack slung over her shoulder. She didn't want to go back to the mansion, she wasn't ready for that. She had no where to go, no one to run to, nothing to do. She keeps walking with her head down and her hands in her pockets, avoiding eye contact with any wayward soul who happened to walk by. The streets are quiet tonight. It would have been a perfect night for a drive, if she still had her car. She would have to to the garage and get herself a car.

She looks up, letting the last of her tears dry on her face. A full moon follows her down empty streets. For tonight, it is her only companion. She continues to walk while staring at it, until she is stopped by a warm body.

"Sorry." Asami mutters as she turns to walk in the other direction.

"What's the hurry toots?" A brash male voice calls out.

Asami ignores him and the laughs that follow.

"Aww come on now darling, don't you want some company?" A different voice calls out.

Asami continues to ignore them.

"It ain't nice to ignore people, toots." A hand grabs her arm.

She turns around and shoves a gloved hand into the man's face. A blue flash momentarily lights the street as the man's body falls limply to the ground.

"Hey, I know you. You're that Sato guy's daughter aren't you?" One of the men inquires.

"Yeah. I saw her in the papers once!" Another confirms.

"Leave me alone. I don't want any trouble." Asami says as she begins to walk away.

"Oh no, honey I think you just found yourself some." The man on the floor grumbles.

A gang of six men slowly inch their way toward Asami. She let's out an exasperated sigh and turns away. The ground shoots up before her and blocks her path. Another wall of earth jumps from the ground and blocks the street behind her. She drops her bag and prepares her gloved hand. The men charge. Chunks of earth fly past Asami's head. A blast of fire singes her boot as she blocks multiple attacks. Her heel collides with the soft stomach of one attacker as her gloved hand is shoved into the face of another. A fist hits her mouth as she tries to dodge the attack. She is too slow. A whimper escapes her bloodied lips. The blow knocks Asami to her knees. She closes her eyes waiting for her attackers to make their move.

"Am I late?" An authoritative voice interrupts the jeers of her attackers.

Asami looks up to see four black serpentine wires shoot out of the darkness. Each one wrapping itself around the remaining four men left standing and tossing them in the air. Asami stands a picks up her bag, dusting herself off in the process. A tall figure emerges from the darkness.

"Are you all right? You're bleeding."

"I'm fine. Thank you Chief Bei Fong." Asami freezes and looks up to meet the gaze of the former police chief. "Err… I mean former chief? Miss Bei Fong?"

"Just Lin is fine."

Asami nods. "Right, Lin, Thank you again. For handling that." She motions to the fallen men.

"You shouldn't be out here alone."

"It sure feels like I should be." Asami mutters under her breath as she begins to walk away.

"What?" Lin asks as she catches up to the heiress.

"Nothing. I should go. I don't want to hold you up."

"I'll take you home." Lin's voice is commanding.

"I'm not going home."

"Where are you going? I can't have you walking around at night on your own. I don't care how tough you think you are."

Asami stops walking and drops her bag. Lin stands unmoving with her arms crossed, watching for the young woman's next move.

"I don't know where I'm going. I can't go home. I can't go back to Air Temple Island." Asami confesses.

"Did you think you could just wander out here all night? You're going back to the island, it's safest for you there."

"No."

"You really want to argue with me, girl?"

The two stand for a moment staring at each other. Asami does her best to hide her emotions as well as Lin, but she fails miserably. She can feel a lump forming in her throat. For the first time since her mother died, she feels completely alone and lost. Lin doesn't budge, but senses the distress in the younger girl.

"All right, fine. You're staying with me tonight. Let's go." Lin begins to walk away.

Asami is dumbfounded at the former chief's offer, if you could call it that. She quickly picks up her things and runs to catch up with Lin.

Asami and Lin walk through the darkened streets of the city in silence. They meet no other people as they make their way to Lin's car. Normally, Asami would have jumped at the opportunity to drive one of the higher end Satomobiles, but tonight is different. She tries to suppress any emotion surfacing at the sight of one of her father's creations. She throws her things in the backseat and makes her way to the passenger side. Lin stands at the driver's door, watching the girl.

"I hear you like to drive."

"Yeah." Asami responds, crossing her arms as she settles into the passenger seat.

Lin shrugs and leaves the girl alone.

Lin pulls into her driveway, unsure if Asami has fallen asleep. She hasn't said a word the whole trip. Asami is too caught up in her thoughts to make small talk. As she and Lin make their way into the house, she thinks she may have been rude. The woman goes out of her way to help her, offers her a place to stay, and doesn't ask questions.

Lin's home is as elegant as it is simplistic. Asami expected a very earthen color scheme of soft browns, pale greens, and dark greys from the former earthbender. A long leather couch fills most of the living room. Tiled marble flooring covers the expanse of the entire home, as far as Asami could tell. Various stone statues of animals and figures sculpted in fighting poses decorate her home.

"I don't have a guest bedroom, so you can sleep on the couch." Lin breaks the silence as she makes her way to her elegantly furnished kitchen. She hands Asami a small box and points across the room. "Bathroom is down the hall. Last door to your left."

Asami nods as she sets her bag down beside the couch. She walks slowly down the hall, wondering what's behind the third door. She walks into the bathroom and tends to her wounds. She couldn't help but stare at the door again as she leaves the bathroom.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I have a lot on my mind." Asami finally says as she sits on the couch.

"It happens. Just doing my job." Lin responds.

"So, you're some sort of superhero now? Wandering around at night, beating up thugs on your own outside the law."

"Superhero? No. Just Lin." She says pouring a cup of tea and handing it to Asami.

"Thanks. It's amazing how you still do that without your bending." Asami freezes, embarrassment showing on her face. "Sorry." She adds quickly.

Lin takes one step forward, positioning her foot on a pale marble tile. Several of the tiles before it rise from the floor. They hover several feet in the air for a moment before rearranging themselves.

"Don't be." Lin says.

The surprise on Asami's face manifests itself into a smile. She gives Lin a congratulatory grin. Lin responds with the slightest smirk.

"How?" Asami couldn't help but ask.

"That good for nothing blood bender didn't take anything away. He just blocked it. Very well. Just had to figure it out how to unblock. I'll back to normal in a few weeks."

Asami nods, taking a sip of tea. She wishes Korra didn't jump to so many conclusions, maybe finding a way to undo what Amon did could have helped her. He women sit in silence for a moment, drinking their tea.

"Don't you want to know why I was out there alone?" Asami breaks the silence.

"You're a smart girl, you had your reasons. Now if you were Korra…" Lin responds, setting down her cup of tea. Lin walks across the room and down the corridor. "I'm off to bed."

"Good night." Asami responds as the lights dim. She removes her jacket and top, smoothing over her white tank top as she settles into the couch.

Lin stops just before the door that captivated Asami's curiosity.

"It's a training room, in case you were wondering."

Asami couldn't help but be a bit embarrassed at her blatant display of nosiness.

Frantic knocking at the door echoes throughout the house. Asami sits up, unsure of what to do. Lin makes her way to the door.

"Chief Bei Fong!" That voice cuts through Asami like a knife.

"Korra? What are you-"

"Chief Bei Fong! Sorry to bother you, but I didn't know where else to go. It's Asami she's missing!" Korra shouts.

"No, she's not." Asami stands to make herself known, her voice faltering.

Korra pushes her way past Lin and walks hastily to Asami.

"Please, do come in." Lin grumbles to herself.

"Where were you? We were all worried!" Korra shouts.

Asami says nothing and looks away. She couldn't bear looking her in the eye, especially when she's this upset.

"All right, work it out. I'll be with the dog." Lin walks out and shuts the door.

"What happened to you? Are you all right?" Korra walks dangerously close to Asami, reaching out it touch the healing gash on her lip.

Asami's stomach begins to tie itself into knots. Korra pulls back just before making contact. Her fingers were so close to touching, that Asami could feel the heat coming from Korra's fingers.

Asami turns away to hide the blood rushing to her face. "I'm fine."

The avatar swallows the lump in her throat. "Obviously not, you could've been seriously hurt! Or worse!"

"I've had worse." Asami says to herself as she tries to busy herself by digging into her rucksack.

"You couldn't have said bye or anything?" Korra makes her way around Asami, trying to force eye contact.

"What for?"

"What for? Umm I don't know, maybe so I don't worry myself sick!"

Asami wants so much to turn around and wrap her arms around the avatar. She wants to much to tell her everything, but she can't. It takes all her strength to keep calm.

"I didn't think I'd be missed. I don't have a reason to be around anymore."

She instantly regrets what she said, wishing she could take it back. But, part of her knows it's best to distance herself from the avatar.

"Says who?" Korra demands, taking Asami's arm and forcing her to make eye contact.

Searching blue eyes desperately seek an answer from Asami, but Asami says nothing. She can't speak. She wants nothing more than for time to stop at this moment. Korra's hand clutching her arm with honest eyes on her, and only her.

"Was it Mako? If it was him, tell me. I'll take care of it." Anger lines Korra's voice.

Asami shakes her head no. She knows she can't look at Korra anymore, she fears what she might do. Or worse, what Mako might do if he finds out. The anger in Korra's eyes dulls into sadness.

Asami stares at the hand on her arm. "I just can't be there, Korra." She says in nearly a whisper.

"Why? Just come back. We'll get your stuff from your house if you want. Just come back."

"Why? I have no reason to be there!"

"I need you there!" Korra blurts out.

Tears escape Asami's eyes. "I need you too." She whispers.

"What?"

"You have Mako now, you don't need me."

"What's your problem? Why are you so stubborn?"

"You're telling me about being stubborn?"

Korra is silenced in defeat. She knows the heiress is right. She does her best to feign anger, but sorrow in her chest is becoming overwhelming. Asami doesn't know how much longer she can keep her calm.

A knock at the door causes Korra to release Asami's arm. Both girls turn to face the door.

"Hey! This is still my house right?" Lin yells from the outside.

"Fine, do what you want. I don't care." Korra huffs out the door past Lin.

Asami is left standing by the couch, cradling the arm Korra held for so long.

Lin raises an eyebrow. She walks over to distraught heiress, now sitting with her knees to her chin on the couch. Lin doesn't say anything. She walks to a nearby closet and retrieves a blanket and a pillow. Sighing, she places the pillow on the couch and drapes the blanket over Asasmi.

"I don't know what's going on between you two and it's none of my business, but you can stay here for a while. I know it isn't safe yet for you to go home." Lin tries to reassure the young woman.

Asami nods, hiding her face in her arms. She didn't want the toughest woman she knows to see her crying.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm mad at Korra too. Her overgrown mutt peed on my yard."

Asami lets out a small laugh.

"Well, good night." Lin dims the lights and walks to her room.

It's the third day Asami has stayed with Lin. She spent her days in Lin's training room and her nights following Lin on her vigilante missions. They hardly talk, neither of them seem to mind. There was so much more to this woman than Asami could have imagined. They had both been close to their mothers and had to cope with the loss, both lost the loves of their lives to someone else, both know pain well. Asami came to look up to her, hoping she can be like former police chief Lin Bei Fong when she reaches that age.

Asami makes tea in the kitchen as Lin finishes packing a small duffel bag.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Lin announces.

"Where are you going?" Asami asks with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Going to visit my mother." Lin says without hesitation.

"Oh." She lowers her head and thinks of her own mother. It has been a while since she paid her a visit. "I think I'll do the same soon." She says mostly to herself.

Lin nods and swings her bag over her shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid." Lin warns as she walks out the door. "And whatever's going on with you and Korra, it's tough I get it. We always push away those we want to be closest to, thinking it's best. Just try to kiss and make up? It's probably not worth it to lose each other." Lin fishes as she exits.

Asami nods with a smile and waves goodbye. Lin is more observant than she leads on.

She lounges around the house for a few hours. She makes her way to the training room where photos and paintings of Lin's mother decorate the walls. For a moment Asami just stands in the door way, admiring the photos. Pillars of sandstone and aluminum line the back wall. Punching dummies and a punching bag Are nearest to her by the door. Various other pieces of exercise equipment take up space near the pillars. She decides against training today, her body is too sore from the hours she spent trying to sweat out all her thoughts of Korra. It didn't seem to work. She wants to go back and apologize. She wants to tell Korra everything. She wants to steal her away from that boy. "One can't always do what one always wants." She thinks to herself. A knock at the door derails her train of thought. Lin didn't tell her to expect anyone tonight. She certainly has no one to expect. She sets her tea down on the kitchen counter before answering the door. For a moment her heart stops. Korra stands with her hands jammed in her pockets, kicking around gravel on the ground.

"Lin isn't here." Asami stammers.

"I didn't come here to see her. I know she's gone."

She stares at the avatar who continues to watch her feet as they kick small stones. She no longer knows how to act around Korra.

"Can I come in?" Korra finally asks after a moment of silence.

Asami moves aside. The heiress makes her way back to her tea on the counter while Korra stands in the center of the room.

"You forgot your hair… thing back on the island." Korra pulls out a black hair clip with a jade flower on it.

"You came all this way to give me back a hair clip?"

"Well, I thought you'd want it back. You might think I stole it or something."

Asami doesn't respond. Her heart breaks upon hearing that Korra would think such a thing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just sorry for everything. The other night and all."

Asami nods. She means to say something, but her mouth can't form the words. Korra walks to the counter. She leans in close to Asami to set the hair pin on the counter. Asami heart races as she inhales the scent of the avatar, like jasmine and the sea. She notices that she has stopped breathing. She lets out a sigh and moves away.

"So, will you come back now?"

The heiress shakes her head no. "I can't. I just can't go back."

"Why?" Korra whines.

"No one needs me there. Everyone's just fine off without me."

"That's not true." Korra sighs.

Asami faces away from Korra, hoping it will give her strength. "Isn't it? At least here I don't feel so alone."

"Who says you're alone there?"

"You don't understand!"

"So help me understand! If this really is about Mako and I just tell me if you have a problem with it!"

Asami shakes her head, forcing back tears.

"Look, I know you guys had a thing before."

"It doesn't matter. It never did. Just drop it okay?" Asami walks to the sink and tries to busy herself.

"You didn't have this problem before, why now?"

"What makes you think I didn't have a problem with it before?"

"It didn't look like it."

"Of course it didn't, you didn't look long enough to see it."

"Okay, so now I'm too self absorbed and selfish to figure things out? Look who's talking."

Asami can feel her heart breaking. "What did I do?"

"You left. Like like no one would care if you did."

"I didn't need to be there."

"You keep saying that!"

"I wasn't going to sit around and watch you marry him!"

Korra is dumbfounded. She didn't know Asami knew about Mako's proposal. Asami sobs at the sink, glad Korra couldn't see her face. She grips the counter top and presses her lips together, hoping she can contain herself.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I can't just sit around watch you be tied down when I know how much you want to see the world. Because I know he's not right for you. Because I can love you more than him." Asami blurts out.

She can't hear Korra behind her over the sound of her own heart pounding in her head.

"What?" Korra asks in nearly a whisper.

Asami doesn't answer and rushes past Korra. She doesn't get very far when her arm is grabbed. She's spun around to meet curious sapphire eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I can love you more than him. I always have." Asami sobs.

Before Asami can say another word Korra silences her with a kiss. For a moment, in Asami's mind, time has stopped. The taste of her tears and the feel of Korra's lips on her's is all that exists in the world at this moment. Korra pulls away, still holding onto the heiress. The feel of Korra lingers on her mouth. Asami bites her lower lip savoring the moment.

"But, Mako." Asami manages to say over heavy breaths.

"I said no." Korra whispers.

Asami searches those large blue eyes for confirmation. "Why?" She manages to ask.

"Did you ever think, maybe I feel the same way?"

Their mouths meet again before Korra can finish her sentence. Korra pushes her against the wall, never breaking their kiss. Asami pulls the avatar closer, pressing their body together . She can feel the other girl's rapid heart beat against her chest. With their bodies so close, Asami feels a nagging pressure in the pit of stomach. The heat coming from Korra's body is becoming overwhelming.

"Wait, stop." Asami mutters breathlessly.

Korra leans back, but keeps her grip on Asami's shirt. "What's wrong?"

Asami smiles for the first time in what feels like an eternity. "I needed some air."

Korra steps back with a playful grin on her face. With a flick of a wrist a whirlwind of air whisks the other girl off the ground and carries her to the couch. Before Asami can catch her breathe, Korra removes her boots and straddles Asami's lap. Her breathing becomes heavy as she tries tries to control the growing need for Korra. Their kissing is more intense this time, like both girls are in constant need of each other. Korras hips begin to buck. Asami doesn't think anymore, her brain shuts off. She allows her body to do as it pleases. She matches the avatars movements. The heat coming from their body becomes too much, Asami squirms under Korra in an attempt to remove her shirt. The avatar beats her to it and pulls the shirt over Asami's head, doing the same with her own.

Korra touch lingers over Asami's body. She can't keep herself from moaning into Korra's mouth each time fingers graze over her sensitive skin. Her hands trail down the heiress' body, resting dangerously low on her hipbone. The heiress feels as though she can no longer control her breathing, her chest rises and falls with

Korra stops short, fingers hovering just above the waistband of Asami's shorts. She looks into wanting green eyes, searching for approval. Asami opens her mouth to respond, but an unintelligible groan escapes instead. She furiously nods yes. She completely lets go of her body as Korra slips her hand between the heiress' legs. She bucks her hips violently to meet Korra's hand. She no longer cares how loud her moans are becoming, drowning out Korra's jagged breathing. Watching the heiress completely consumed in her body's desires is being too much for Korra. She buries her head in Asami's neck. The other girl's bucking hips have become more frantic. Her breathing is shallow, drowned out by guttural expression of pleasure. The heiress' body becomes rigid, Korra can feel small waves of shivers coursing through her body. Asami claws at the leather couch, she lets out a scream that echoes throughout the room.

Korra slows her rubbing until all the shivers are out of the other girl's body. Her need for Asami has become unbearable, but the heiress knows. She looks to the floor then to Korra. The avatar slips onto the floor, removing her remaining pieces of clothing. The heiress does the same. She leaves a trail of kisses on Korra's tanned stomach. She looks up before reaching her hipbone. The other girl has undone her hair, arching her back and wriggling under the pressures of her body's needs. Asami feels a surprising sort of joy at the thought of giving Korra the pleasure she so desperately needs. She positions herself comfortably between the avatar's thighs. She knows the avatar is close to reaching her apex, the heiress teases just to hear Korra groan. Needy hands run through the heiress' hair, guiding her lips where the other girl needs them most. Asami complies. She buries her mouth into the wet hot mess between Korra's leg. Muffled moans dictate the heiress' actions as she tries to steady frenzied hips. The sudden rigidness of Korra's body and outcry makes Asami smile.

The heiress positions herself over Korra, straddling her hips. She pauses to take in the sight of a panting avatar. Her body glistens with sweat. Strands of hair. Stick to her face. For a moment, Asami forgets where she is. She forgets anything else exists. They smile at each other before sharing another deep kiss. Soon, their hips find a rhythm that pleases both girls. Their need for intimacy far exceeds their need for sleep.

Asami wakes to the sight of Korra's eyes.

"Hi." The heiress grins.

"Hi." The avatar returns the gesture.

"What, no breakfast in bed?"

"Asami, we're on the floor." Korra reminds her.

They start laughing. The girls were so exhausted by their sleepless night, they didn't mind sleeping on the hard tile floor.

"Well, that's fine. I wouldn't want you burning down the house trying to cook." Asami jokes.

"You don't think I can cook?"

The heiress shakes her head no.

"I can too! I'll cook right now! What do you want to eat for breakfast?"

"Well, I was hoping for you."

"Oh, you have jokes now?" Korra begins to tickle and tease Asami.

After a moment Korra stops and looks into honest emerald eyes. "What you said last night, did you mean it?"

Asami sits up to kiss Korra's forehead. "Of course."

The girls lie in each other's arms. Listening to the other breathe, forgetting anything or anyone exists beyond these walls. Asami knows they'll have to have to face to face the world, and worse. Their friends. She can't push the thoughts out of her head as she strokes Korra's hair.

"Why did you stay with him?" Asami asks, afraid of the answer. Afraid Korra will say she is nothing more than an phase.

The avatar rises and rests on her elbows. "I was scared. Everyone expected me to be with him. So, I was with him." Korra tilts her head up to prevent tears from falling. "Everyone always expects so much from me and I can't do all of it. At least this one thing, being with Mako, was something I could do."

"Hey," Asami takes the girl's face in her hands. "I don't expect you to be anything but Korra. Okay? I don't need you to be anything but you."

Korra nods and lets her tears fall. "Ugh. I hate crying. This is stupid." She wipes her tears.

Asami does nothing but grin.

"What are you smiling about?" Korra jokes.

"I can't smile?"

"No."

Before Asami can respond, she's silenced with a kiss. The deeper the kiss becomes, the more time begins to slow. But, their kiss is broken by the sound of a car pulling up to the driveway. The two pause and stare at each other, frozen with panic. They scramble to put on their clothes, but the door opens before they're fully clothed. They freeze.

Lin pauses in the doorway, stoic face staring at the half naked girls in her living room. She drops her bag on the floor and backs away from the door.

The girls shoot each other a puzzled look and run to the door.

"Where are you going?" Korra shouts as Lin as she walks back to her car.

"To buy new furniture!" Lin shouts.

The girls close the door and drop into a laughing mess onto the floor. Forgetting about anything they have to face the next day.


	2. Stolen Moments

Here it is you guys. The second bit. It is longer mainly to set up what I'll be writing for the third part, which I'm planning on being the last part. I'm already writing this because I'm on a roll, so expect it in the next few days. Mostly Asami in this one, as I try to make up for her lack of characterization in the show. Bear with me guys, I promise you'll get the ending we all want.

This one's rated T because there's no smut, I didn't need it here.

Asami paces anxiously around the living room, wringing her hands in anticipation. Her eyes dart from the counter of food to the spotless floor to the newly cleaned couch. Her rucksack stands patiently by the door, next to her boots. She is not about to dirty the floor the worked so hard to clean. The door knob slowly rotates.

"I'm home. I am coming in now. The door is opening." Lin's voice announces.

"It's fine. I'm alone."

Lin enters her home with a sigh of relief. She raises an eyebrow at the anxious heiress standing in her living room.

"I cleaned everything. I mean, I left some dust because I hear earthbenders like a layer of dust. The couch too. I didn't know if you were really going to buy new stuff. And I made you lunch, well I bought it since you didn't have much food in the house. I didn't know what you liked so I got everything. I'm really sorry about-"

Lin raises her right hand. "When I told you to kiss and make up, I didn't mean it literally."

Asami tries hard to contain a grin. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Lin walks to the kitchen. "So, you two are all right now?" She asks as she gets a glass of water.

Asami shrugs as she stares at the floor. She really didn't know if they would be. Korra left in such a rush, they didn't have a chance to talk. The more she thinks about it, the more she worries.

"So, where did you go if you didn't really go shopping?" Asami tries to change the subject.

"I went to your house actually. With my people."

The heiress cocks her head to the side in confusion.

"We made sure everything was okay. Your housekeeping staff wasn't too happy about it, but it's safe for you to go back anytime you want." Lin says picking through all the food on her counter.

"How were you able to do that? You aren't the chief anymore."

"I have my ways." Lin says nonchalantly as she takes a bite out of a sweet roll.

"Thanks." The heiress says in surprise.

She knows better than to question Lin about her methods. She owes her much more than a big lunch and cleaning her home.

"So, I was thinking of stopping by Air Temple Island later. Do you want to come?"

"Can't. Have plans." Lin replies as she grabs another roll.

"Right, you have to go about superhero-ing and all. I guess I'll go alone." Unexpected nervousness hits Asami.

"Tenzin won't be mad. Trust me."

The heiress forces a smile.

"But it's not him you're worried about. Going there is better than sitting around here wondering about it." Lin gets up and makes her way to her room. "Have fun."

Asami nods and takes a seat at the kitchen counter, staring at the food. She wonders what Korra is doing at the moment. She wonders what tonight would hold for her if she decides to return to the island. She wonders how she will run the company that has suddenly fallen in her lap. She wonders what the future holds for the young avatar. Mostly, she wonders is she has a place in that future.

Asami takes in a deep breath and reassures herself that everything will be fine. It took her longer than usual to dress this afternoon. The anticipation of seeing Korra again made her uncharacteristically antsy. She can't understand why she feels the need to impress the avatar.

With an armload of pastries, baked goods, and sweets she knocks on the door with her foot. She hears people moving about behind the door. She secretly hopes Korra answers the door. Dread fills her body at the thought of Mako answering the door. The door opens, but no eyes meet Asami's. It isn't until she looks down to see a very excited Meelo greeting her with a broken grin.

"Dad! The pretty lady is back!" He yells.

"Nice to see you too Meelo." Asami greets the boy as she lowers herself to his level.

"Are those for me?" He asks in a jokingly romantic manner.

"Well, sure. But you have to share with everyone else okay?"

"I'll be sure to make sure he does." Tenzin interrupts as he picks up his son.

"Hi. I just wanted to apologize," Asami holds out her parcels of food. "For leaving so suddenly the other night and not calling."

"It's all right, Lin called and explained everything. I hope everything's all right now. You really didn't have to go through all this trouble." Tenzin tries to push away that food.

"It was no trouble, really. Plus, I think I owe Bolin something too."

"Can the pretty lady stay for dinner?" Meelo asks while tugging on his father's robe.

"Of course she can." He answers handing the boy two pastry boxes. "Bring these to the kitchen." He orders. "You know you are welcome here anytime. I know how much you've been through." Tenzin address the heiress with a calming voice.

"Thank you. I'll just take these to the kitchen then." She tries to smile.

Korra appears at the end of a corridor as Asami makes her way inside. Once her eyes meet Korra's she can feel blood rushing to her face and her mouth curling into a grin. The harder she tries to bite back her smile, the bigger it gets. The avatar leans on the wall, beaming back at the heiress. For a moment, Asami forgets where she is and remembers the night she spent with Korra. For a moment the heiress forgets anyone else is in the house. That moment soon ends as Mako walks down the corridor and puts his arm around Korra. Asami's heart sinks into her stomach. Her body feels heavy. Emotions swarm her mind.

"Asami?" Tenzin's voice brings Asami back to the present. "Everything all right?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She replies softly.

She looks up to see Korra's apologetic face. Her arms are crossed as she walks slowly with Mako. He looks at Asami and nods in recognition. The heiress does nothing but rush to the kitchen. It takes all her strength to keep her tears from falling. The small droplets of water in her eyes are heavier to hold than the boxes in her arms. The pressure in her chest is becoming too much for her to handle. The boxes tumble out of her arms onto a counter. With both hands clutching the counter, she closes her eyes and catches her breath. She thinks back to the moment Korra told her she declined his proposal. Could she have been lying? No, her eyes were too honest. Asami knows Korra well enough to know when the young avatar is lying. She declined his proposal, but she never said she broke up with him.

"Hey!" A familiar voice shouts.

A crimson red ferret crawls into her line of vision. She wipes her tears and turns to see a smiling Bolin.

"Hey, sorry. I just got caught up in my train of thought. How are you?"

"Mind if we get some tickets for that train?" He scoops up his furry friend.

Asami lets out a small laugh.

"Can't blame a guy for trying. You won't run out on us again will you?"

"Yeah, sorry about the other night." She makes her way to the sink to hide smudged make-up.

"Lin Bei Fong told us you had an emergency at home. She's a good liar."

Asami turns slightly in Bolin's direction.

"Hey now, Pabu and I don't care if your make-up's a little messed up. Chances are we wouldn't even notice!"

The heiress turns to face Bolin. Her jaw clenches with a forced smile. "Everything's fine."

"You're not as good of a liar as the chief." He stands with his arms crossed, Pabu mimicking his stance.

Asami slinks back and leans on the sink, staring out of the nearest window. The sky is a deep red, nearly matching the color of her skirt. She tries to lose herself in the sunset, hoping it will calm her down enough to come up with an excuse for Bolin. She feels him standing next to her. His eyes are curious, tinged with sadness.

"Is it about Korra?" He finally asks.

She turns to him suddenly. Shock visible on her face.

"I don't know what's going on between you two, but every time you're in the same room together… I don't know it's weird. Right, Pabu?" The ferret chirps in agreement.

Staring down at her brown boots, she doesn't answer.

"If this is about my brother,"

"It's not." She says firmly.

"Right, well if it happened to be about my brother and Korra, hypothetically speaking that is, maybe you could talk to him."

She continues to stare at her boots.

"Or her, about it." He pauses, waiting for a response. "Or maybe not. You know, it's all hypotheticals here."

Asami sighs and faces Bolin. His big eyes searching hers for an answer, like a child looking to their older sibling. She knows the boy is trying, but there isn't much he can do. She fears telling him so would do more harm than good.

'Thanks Bolin. I just don't know what to do with myself anymore. I feel like I'm losing everyone I've ever cared about."

"I know how you feel. Well, I don't really because only you know that, but I know what you mean. But Pabu and I are still here and I know how much you love us!" He jokes

The heiress laughs and pets Pabu while ruffling the hair on Bolins head. The earthbender gives Asami a quick hug before heading back into the dining room.

"And hey, Korra's not lost yet. Don't give up." He flashes a knowing smirk.

Asami is left standing at the sink, dumbfounded at Bolin's knowledge of her feelings toward Korra.

Dinner ended quietly this time. Asami sits across the table from the avatar, next to Bolin as he tries to lighten the mood in the room with jokes and having Pabu do tricks on the table. The children are delighted, even little Rohan giggles in the way only babies can. Asami does her best not to look at Korra, but her eyes betray her. Mako sits too close to Korra for Asami's comfort. The thought of flipping over the table and knocking him over dances in her head. She smoothes out her skirt for what seems like the thousandth time tonight in an attempt to busy her restless hands. Each time she meets the gloomy blue eyes of the young avatar she chokes down tears, unsure if they are tears of rage or sadness, Asami can do nothing but look away. Korra sits with her arms folded at her chest, looking around the room for something that doesn't exist. From the corner of her eye, Asami can see the avatar staring at her. The heiress makes eye contact. She can feel her eyes begin to water. The sinking in her stomach rises to her chest. Korra's jaw stiffens as she swallows. She can see tears building up in the avatar's eyes. The tension is becoming too much for the heiress to handle, but she can't look away. A gloved hand waves in front of Korra's face, breaking the girls' eye contact. Asami looks away.

"Pema, let me help you that." The heiress says loudly as she stands with armfuls of plates.

She needed any excuse to leave the room.

Bolin appears in the door way with more dinnerware. "Hey, are you all right?"

Asami nods yes.

"Ask Chief Bei Fong to teach you how to lie better." He jokes as he places the dinnerware in the sink.

Bolin leaves just as Pema enters.

"You don't have to help with this, really it's all right. You're our guest!" She says, placing the last of the dinnerware on the counter.

"It's fine really. Sometimes I get restless and have to do something. Even at home, the kitchen staff never understood why I would want wash my own dishes." She tries to smile.

"Are you sure? I can handle all this."

"I'm sure. It's more for me than for you."

The woman laughs.

They wash the dishes in silence. Asami wants to say something, about the baby, about how she's been, about anything. But, her mind refuses to let go of Korra. She knows the avatar is near with Mako in tow. He can show his affection for her, while Asami has to lurk in the kitchen. For the first time in her life she knows the true meaning of the word jealousy. The cries of an infant break the silence.

"Oh dear, he must be hungry. I'll be right back." Pema excuses herself.

Asami nods and continues to tend to the dishes. She's glad she has something to busy her hands, though the task doesn't distract her mind. She looks out the window to see the children and Bolin running about. Disks of earth and jets of air playfully fly around them. The night sky is clear and calm, with few clouds to block the starlight. Korra is nowhere to be found in the scene beyond the kitchen window, but she finds herself searching for her. A part of her hopes Korra will walk into the kitchen, part of her dreads the possibility. Yet, all of her knows she can't see everything from this small window.

"Hey." A male voice greets her.

"Hey."

Asami knows Mako is still behind her.

"Can I get some water?"

The heiress nods as she moves away from the sink to put away dishes. The urge to shove him out of the room dominates her thoughts. Everything she wishes she could say to him plays out in her head.

"Glad you came back. Thanks for the sweets, we missed them here."

"Yeah. Anything else?" An exasperated sigh escapes with her words.

He freezes, unsure of what to make of her answer. "Are we cool?"

"Sure." Indifference lines her reply.

"I know you know about what happened the night you left. I've moved on, you should too."

Asami can no longer contain her mental outbursts. She turns to face Mako, "You think this is about you? Really, Mako? Everything has to be about you doesn't it?"

"Whatever, can you just not mess things up between Korra and I?"

"I'm sorry I've messed things up so many times before." She feels she no longer has control of what she says.

She knows she shouldn't allow rage to consume her, but the thought of him touching Korra the way she did ignites flames in her heart.

"You've had such an attitude lately."

"Right, like you haven't."

"What?"

"You've had an attitude since the day we met."

"Yeah well, you don't know what I've been through so don't judge how I am. How could you possibly know? "

"Exactly. I don't. Just like you obviously don't know what I've been through, so stop acting like you're the only one with a history." The heiress retaliates.

She walks past a dumbfounded Mako, stopping briefly in the doorway. "And honestly, there wasn't much to move on from anyway."

Asami walks into Pema as she leaves the kitchen.

"I've finished it all for you. I think I should home now though, thank you for the lovely meal." She says as politely as her internal rage allows.

Asami walks through the seemingly empty house, out into the cold night air. She shivers for a moment, cursing the fact that she left her coat in the car back on the mainland. She walks to Tenzin sitting near the house with Rohan.

"I think I should head home. Thank you for having me as your guest."

"Of course, you are welcome here anytime. Would you like me to accompany you home?"

"No, no it's all right. Thank you."

"I can get Korra, she can,"

"No!" Asami is surprised by her own outburst. "I mean, no thank you it's fine. I'm sure she has to be up early tomorrow to train for something. Thank you again."

Tenzin nods, his calm gaze reveal nothing of his inner thoughts.

Asami says her goodbyes to the children.

"Bolin, thanks for,"

"No, no need to thank me. Just keep your head up." He says with a wink.

"I'll see you later, then." She replies.

Asami scratches Pabu's head one last time before making her way down to the docks. She is stopped by the sound of heavy footfalls, too heavy to be human. Naga stops a few feet away from the heiress. The polar bear dog's rider jumps from her saddle and runs toward the heiress.

"Where are you going?" Korra asks.

"Home."

"Without saying bye?"

With a heavy heart, the heiress turns and walks away. Korra grabs her arm before Asami reaches the boat. She doesn't know if she can handle looking into the avatar's large blue eyes.

"When were you going to tell me that you two are still together?" Asami mutters, staring at the ground.

"Today. Well soon, I just didn't know what to say or how to tell you."

"How about, 'Hey Asami, I'm not marrying him but I'm still dating him.' How about that?"

"I said I turned down his proposal, I never said I broke up with him!"

"I was here all night, Korra, you didn't say one word."

"I'm sorry! I couldn't get you alone!"

"Oh, so I'm just your dirty little secret now?"

"No! It's not like that at all. I'm just not ready for this. Can you please try to understand me."

Asami pulls her arm free and buries her head in her hands. "I'm so stupid!" She mutters to herself. "And last night, Korra, what was that? What am I supposed to think about that?"

"Last night was real!" Korra interjects. "You know it was!"

"Was it? Because I'm finding that hard to believe when you're still lovey dovey with him. To think, you two could have," Asami stops mid-sentence, the sickness she feels in her stomach overwhelms the words her mouth tries to form.

"We didn't! I couldn't with him. Why do you think he's so mad all the time?"

"Just stop! I can't do this! I can't watch him hold you the way I want to hold you. Knowing there's nothing I can do. Do you how hard it was for me to sit through dinner watching you two? Watching him sit where I thought I should have been sitting."

"You don't think it wasn't hard for me too! Just watching you and knowing I couldn't kiss you."

"Well it sure didn't look too hard." Part of her knows she's lying. "You could have kissed me anytime you wanted knowing I would have let you, but you chose not to. You chose not to the moment you didn't break it of with him."

Naga whines behind the avatar. Mako runs down the path to the dock. Korra turns to watch him come nearer. Asami looks at him and her vision blurs with anger.

"Bye Korra." Asami says tearfully as she dashes to her boat.

Korra tires to follow, but is stopped by Mako. Asami watches the dock and the avatar shrink as she makes her way back to the mainland. The last thing she sees is Korra walking away from Mako as a large slab of earth springs from the ground into his path.

Keeping her coat close to her body, Asami walks quickly through the streets of Republic city to a familiar house. She stops before the door and raises her fist to knock, but the door opens. A tall shirtless man nearly walks into the heiress as he exits.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there. I had no idea,"

Asami stands before the man, mouth agape, unaware of what to think. Lin swings the door open. She wears her usual white tank top and loose black pants, but her hair is uncharacteristically disheveled. The heiress' face flushes red as she realizes the awkward situation before her.

"Go home." There is no embarrassment in Lin voice.

Asami nods nervously as she turns to leave.

"Not you." Lin shoves the man out of the doorway and throws a shirt at him.

"Yeah, okay. So, can I call you?" The man utters.

"Nope." Lin replies nonchalantly, motioning the heiress to come in and throwing the door in the man's face.

Asami hurries through the door and stands awkwardly behind Lin as she closes the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I can leave,"

"It's fine. We were done. I guess we're even now."

The heiress' already red face turns a deeper shade of crimson.

"So, how was dinner?" Lin asks, making her way to the kitchen.

"Stupid." Asami replies, plopping down on the couch.

"Right, I'm guess you didn't come here for girl talk."

"Are you going patrolling tonight? Mind if I come along?"

"I'll take that as, 'Lin, I'm mad at Korra again.' I wasn't planning on it, but there are always scumbags around for me to beat up." Lin begins to make her way to her room.

"Why don't you try to be police chief again. I can see you really love what you do." Asami asks loudly from the couch.

"Too many regulations come with being chief, I do things my way outside the law now. We Bei Fongs don't like rules very much." Lin replies with a sarcastic chuckle.

She walks into the living room fully clad in her black metal armor. She tosses a bundle at Asami.

"What's this?" The heiress asks as she unfolds the bundle.

"You can't wipe the floor with street scum in a skirt like that." Lin replies.

Asami hold up a black metal plated uniform similar to what Lin is wearing. Spools of cables run down the back of the top, attaching to gauntlets down the arm.

"But, I'm not a bender." Asami sighs mostly to herself.

"What's your point?" Lin asks as she puts on her boots.

"I wouldn't know how to… I mean I can't… How would I,"

"Just have to work harder kid. Now, get dressed. I don't have all night."

Lin's voice is so authoritative, Asami jumps up and runs to the bathroom to change. She didn't care how hard she would have to work to learn how to use these metal cables, it would be a distraction to get her mind off Korra.

Asami spent half the night in an abandoned building near the edge of town. Lin did her best to teach the young heiress how to control the metal cables using without bending, the heiress did her best to please the former police chief. Now, as she drives Lin's car through the streets, she can remember times when she imagined Mako's face on a column or a pillar. Each time she did, the metallic tendrils hit.

The women don't talk during the car ride around Republic City. Asami appreciates Lin being so kind to her, but she wished the woman wasn't so quiet all the time. She catches a glimpse of herself in the rear view mirror. Her hair is tied back, not in its usually free flowing form. She wears the black uniform of the Republic City police force. Though Lin has taken the badges and insignias off, faint letters spelling Bei Fong can still be seen across the left breast. She never thought she would see herself in such attire. She never thought she'd lose her family. She never thought she would fall hopelessly in love with the avatar.

"Slow down a bit." Lin interrupts her thoughts.

Asami takes her foot off the gas as the car slows. A group of men loiter outside a tea shop. They all wear dark blue shirts and keep their eyes on the ground. The car nearly rolls to a stop as its headlights illuminate the men. A short pudgy man in an apron walks out of the shop with a broom and freezes.

"Problem here sir?" Lin addresses the pudgy man.

"No ma'am." He shakes his head nervously.

Asami tries to catch a glimpse of their faces. One of them men looks up slightly, revealing harshly shadowed features. A memory flashes in Asami's head of the night she ran from Air Temple Island, the night a group of benders attacked her. The man smiles and nudges his companions. They all nod and make their way back into the shop.

Lin motions to Asami to drive away.

"That was weird. I recognized that man." Asami notes.

"The benders from the night you were attacked. They're up to something. I'll get my people on it."

Asami nods. She was hoping for a longer conversation. She remembers the long nonsensical conversations she would have with her mother as little girl. She allows herself to smile while remembering her mother.

"Miss Beifong,"

"Just Lin."

"Right, Lin, do you mind if we take a little detour?"

Lin shrugs he shoulders. "Go ahead."

Asami thinks she might have forgotten the way to the small park just outside of the city, but soon she can see the lines of trees growing in her vision. She parks the car without caring if she would be ticketed. The former police chief is in the passenger seat after all.

She wanders for a moment, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness, then she finds what she is looking for. A twisted tree near the edge of the park. She runs her fingers over its rough bark to find etchings near its base. She had written her name in this tree when she was a little girl. She sits on the grass for a moment, keeping her hand on carved bark and closing her eyes. Memories of her younger self and her mother playing in the park fill her mind. She remembers the picnics, the martial arts practice she did with her mother, the lazy days off here. A flash of white light penetrate the thin skin of her eyelids. She looks up to see Lin holding a flashlight.

"Looking for something?"

Asami stands. "Yeah, I found it."

Lin raises an eyebrow at the heiress' name carved into the tree's bark.

"My mother and I used to come here often when I was younger. I guess I just wanted to remember for a moment."

Lin nods. She looks further down the small park to an area that was much more hilly than the rest. She motions her flashlight to that area.

"My mother taught me how to earthbend there."

Asami looks to where the light has landed. Lin moves the flashlight slowly to reveal oddly shaped hills. The heiress imagines a tiny Lin Bei Fong running around with her mother. She had only seen photos of Toph Bei Fong, making her like a myth to Asami. But, the master of metalbending is all too real for Lin.

"As blind as my mom was, she saw more than anyone I ever knew." Lin mutters mostly to herself.

"She must have been a great mom to raise someone like you." Asami thinks she might have seen Lin smile from the corner of her eye.

"She was definitely not like Tenzin's mother I'll tell you that." Lin responds jokingly.

The heiress smile. "People always thought my mom was a typical rich house wife, but she never liked that lifestyle. She always told me, 'Sami you don't have to be like everyone else or what everyone else wants you to be, just be you."

This time, Lin smiles. "My mom used to take me by the shoulders and say, 'Linora, don't look for anyone's approval, you know who are and that's what's important."

Asami giggles. "Linora?"

"Shut up." Lin grumbles with a small grin.

All is quiet as the women remember their mothers and imagine each other as children.

"It's weird isn't it? When they're suddenly gone and you just don't know what's happening. Then it hits you later like a train, they're really gone." A feeling of melancholy engulfs her body, it is soon replaced with nothing. "I guess you never really stop missing them, do you?"

"I guess not."

Lin stomps her left foot into the ground. Two rectangular slabs of stone rise from the earth before them.

Asami stares at them for a moment, then looks back at the tree with her name in its bark. She wasn't expecting to be here tonight with the former police chief of the city. She has an urge to hug Lin for the newly formed memorials to their mothers, but she knows the metalbender is not one for affectionate displays. This sudden look into her life is unexpected.

"Why?" Asami asks softly.

Lin cocks an eyebrow, unsure how to answer the inquiry.

"Why are you helping me?"

Lin sighs. "I went through a lot when I was younger. Definitely not as much as you, though. But, I had a rock of a mother to help me through it. You don't."

A mixture of shame, embarrassment, and self-pity attacks the heiress. She hates being treated like a fragile little girl.

"I don't need your pity."

"Good. Because I don't have any to give."

Asami snickers and nods her head. "Thanks." She is grateful to have her mind off Korra for a night.

"Let's head out. It's getting late."

"Would you mind taking me home, to the mansion that is. I think I'm ready to go back."

Lin nods yes.

"If someone told me I could have another mom after I lost my mother, I'd pick you."

Lin can't suppress a grin. She punches Asami's arm as the two make their way back to the car.

Asami spends the next few days training with Lin and easing her way back into the Sato mansion. She is finally getting the hang of using the metal cables, yet no matter how much she tries to distract herself the thought of Korra always lingers. Before she falls asleep at night and when she wakes in the morning, the avatar consumes her thoughts. This morning Asami lies awake in her large bed, curtains closed and sheets puddled at her waist. She asked the housekeeping staff not to wake her for breakfast anymore. She knows she said goodbye to the avatar that night on the island, but she kept hoping she would call or come to the mansion.

"Stop it, Asami. This is insane." She mumbles to herself as she covers her face with her blanket.

The thoughts of Korra overwhelm her mind. She can't stop them. She remembers the one night she spent with Korra. The more she thinks about it, the more her body remembers. The feel of the avatar's lips on hers. The feel of the other girl's heart beating beneath her. The feel of Korra's hands on her skin. Her body remembers. A familiar pressure builds up in her body. The aching need to have Korra touch her again makes her squirm. That nagging need becomes almost painful. The heiress shuts her eyes tightly and runs a hand down the length of her torso. She pulls at the waistband of her underwear, unsure if she should continue, but the ache between her legs was unrelenting. She gives in, allowing memories of Korra's touch to flood her thoughts. As much as she tries to stay quiet, small whimpers escape her lips.

A knock at the door makes her jump, taking her out of her thoughts.

"What is it!" The heiress screams in frustration.

"You have a guest, Miss Sato." A muffled male voice comes through the door.

"All right, give me a minute." Asami replies.

She dresses in a plain white shirt and a simple burgundy skirt before making her way downstairs. A tall young woman stands in the foyer. Her sun faded black hair is tied back in a loose ponytail. She wears a black sweater and matching black pants. She paces lazily around the main entrance, her knee high boots click-clack with each step.

"Can I help you?" Asami asks wearily.

The young woman turns around to greet Asami with a hazel-eyed smile and an outstretched hand. "Hi, I'm Zola. Miss Sato?"

"Just Asami." The heiress takes the hand and shakes it.

"Right, Asami. This is for you." She pulls a letter out of her pant pocket.

Asami breaks open a seal of a flying boar.

_Can't train with you today, got a lead on those scumbags from the other night. Zola will teach you today, she's one of the best on the force. Maybe she can get your mind off Korra. -Lin_

Asami laughs in embarrassment. "I'll just get changed and we can start."

The two spend the morning training on the mansion grounds. Asami's skill with the cables begins to rival that of any metalbender. The muscle in her arms and back have become accustomed to hurling heavy metal cords. It's the first morning she's had where she didn't brood over Korra. Zola made her laugh and took her mind off things. It was nice to have another friend not connected to the avatar.

That afternoon, before the girls decided to head in for lunch, Asami's housekeeping staff informs her of more visitors.

"Are you expecting anyone?" She asks Zola.

The policewoman shakes her head no.

Asami enters the mansion with a smile only to have her heart sink. Korra stands before her, nervously wringing her hands. The heiress is frozen. She wants to say something, but no words come from her mouth.

"Hey!" A familiar male voice exclaims.

Bolin rushes to hug the heiress. She returns the hug, finding some comfort in having the earthbender there. The comfort is short lived when Mako comes into view.

"We heard you moved back, just wanted to see how you were doing." Bolin happily says. "Sorry, I felt bad leaving him behind." He whispers in her ear.

"Yeah, umm I'm doing fine I guess. Everything's the same. Just a bit more empty."

"I'm loving the get-up." Bolin points at the heiress.

"Yeah, Lin gave it to me. I've been training with,"

"Hey, I see you have guests." Zola interrupts.

"I'm so sorry!" Asami blurts out. "Guys this is Zola. Zola, the guys." The heiress lazily introduces the group.

"Cool, cool. I'm Bolin. That's my bro, Mako. And I'm sure you know avatar Korra. Last but not least, this is Pabu!" The ferret jumps out of Bolin's shirt and greets Zola.

"Nice to meet you all." The policewoman pets Pabu.

Asami sees visible worry in Korra's face. Part of her is happily hoping the avatar feels even a bit of jealously. Part of her wanted Korra to hurt the same way she hurts. Part of her wanted to wrap Korra in a hug and apologize for everything. She shakes the thoughts out of her head.

"We were just about to have lunch. Why don't you join us?" Asami asks no one in particular.

Bolin does his best to keep the mood light during lunch. Zola and Bolin do most of the talking, while the others do their best to hide their discomfort. Asami does her best not to make eye contact with Korra. She can feel the avatar's eyes on her, but she refuses to look in her direction. Asami lays a hand on Zolas's shoulder and laughs when the young policewoman tells a joke. She secretly hopes Korra feels a tinge of envy, anger, sadness. She hopes Korra would feel something. Korra sits away from Mako, ignoring his attempts at conversation. She shrugs away when he tries to lay a hand on her shoulder. Now, the weight of both their gazes lies heavy on Asami.

"Will you all excuse me, I have to go to the little girls' room." Asami excuses herself.

She walks up the stairs and down an empty corridor, making her way to her bathroom. The furthest bathroom from the dining area. She stands before the mirror examining her unmade up face. Wisps of hair have come undone, falling listlessly around her face. She splashes water onto her face, hoping to wash away Korra's stares. But they're still there. As she dries off, she hears the door open and close. She looks into the mirror to see Korra with her back to the door, gripping the handle, looking directly at the mirror.

"Can we talk?"

Asami is frozen. Korra is blocking the only way out. She had no choice but to endure whatever pain would come out of this conversation.

Korra paces nervously behind Asami. The heiress, towel still in hand, only watches through the mirror's reflection.

"I don't actually know what to say to you, I just needed to talk to you." Korra looks to the heiress for a reply.

She says nothing.

"I just don't know what to do okay? And I'm sorry for that."

"What do you want?"

"You." The avatar answers without hesitation.

Asami turns to face Korra. She grips the sink counter tightly, stopping herself from collapsing into the avatar.

"I'm right here." The heiress says while quelling tears.

Korra shakes her head. "It's not that easy!" She exclaims angrily.

Asami exhales all her annoyance into a sigh. "Please, tell me why it's not. Because frankly, I don't know if I can believe anything you say anymore."

"You don't get it! I can't just walk down the street holding your hand! I'm the avatar and you're the daughter of a convicted Equalist."

Asami nods as vexation and agony cloud her mind. She throws her towel into the sink in a fit of sorrowful rage.

"Just save it Korra." The heiress says as her heart nearly beats out of her chest.

Korra blocks the door again. "You don't get it. I'm the avatar, people always have their eyes on me and what I do. They wouldn't approve of me and you."

"Why does it matter? You don't need other people's approval Korra. I thought you of all people would know that!" Her voice echoes in the bathroom.

"You don't understand! I'm already like the worst avatar ever, I mean I lost my bending and I've let so many people down so many times,"

"Korra! You didn't lose your bending! Lin got her's back! You think all you are is your bending, but you're not. Why can't you see that some people love you because you're you, not because you're the avatar." Asami walks to the opposite end of the room.

She stands near a window. Holding her head in her hand. "Is that why you're with Mako? Because you two would look good on the front page of the newspaper?"

"No! It's not like that. I don't love him! I just,"

"You just what? You just thought it would be fun to have a fling with the heiress? You just thought I'd be okay with everything? You just thought no one would get hurt?"

"Listen, I just,"

"No, Korra, you listen. I gave you all of me that night and I thought, for some reason, you did the same."

The avatar shakes her head, mouth agape looking for words to defend herself.

"I hurts just to see you, do you know that? Like there's this invisible shield that prevents me from touching you and it hurts. I won't apologize for how I feel about you. I guess I'm sorry you don't feel the same way."

"But I do!"

"You have a real funny way of showing it. You know, there's a tall beautiful police woman out there who kinda likes me. But I can't like her. I can't even even have meaningless fling with her because of you."

The avatar opens her mouth to speak.

"Korra!" A distant voice calls out.

She moves closer to the heiress, wanting to show affection but something inside of her is afraid to do so.

Asami turns away from her. "Just go." She manages to say in a low voice.

Korra looks at the door then turns back to Asami. She takes the heiress' hand and squeezes it. "Please, don't shut me out."

Korra rushes out the door, leaving Asami in tears. The heiress still clings to the sensation of Korra's hand. She lets out frustrated cry and unleashes a metal tendril, carving out a gash in her bathroom wall.

She slinks back, leaning on the sink. The dust settles as the door opens. Zola pokes her head though the door.

"Your friends have left. What happened in here?"

Asami hides her tear soaked face from curious hazel eyes.

"It slipped." Her voice is emotionless.

That night Asami finds herself standing at Lin's door again, wearing the former chief's old metalbending uniform. And again the door opens before she can knock. This time a young woman stumbles into the doorway. Her long black hair tumbles into an open button down shirt.

"Oh, hi. I didn't think Lin was expecting anyone else."

Asami says nothing as she tries not to stare down the woman's shirt.

"I'm expecting," Lin appears behind the woman, opening the door wider. "You to leave."

The metalbender motions Asami to come in with a tilt of her head. The heiress makes her way past the woman, red faced with downcast eyes.

"Don't call me, I'll call you." Lin says to the woman as she waves goodbye.

"Sorry, I really should call next time." Asami apologizes.

Lin makes her way to her couch. "What did Korra do this time?"

The heiress looks at Lin, unsure whether she should answer. The former chief cocks an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"What's wrong with me?" Asami sighs, dropping to the floor and pulling her knees up to her chin.

"Well, for one you don't seem very fond of phone calls." Lin tries to joke.

The heiress bangs her head into the wall behind her. "She wanted to talk. She came to apologize. I don't even know what to think anymore. Can we just go beat up some scumbags or wreck something? I can't even drive without thinking about her."

"You don't need me to do all those things."

Asami knows she's right. She's found comfort in Lin company.

"I don't feel so alone when you're with me, like someone's actually looking out for me."

Lin makes her way to the heiress and sit cross legged in front of her. "I'm not very good at all this stuff." She makes circles with open palms, gesturing around Asami. "But, you're not alone. Korra came to you right?"

She nods yes.

"She wanted to apologize and talk?"

She nods yes.

"She told you how she feels about all of this?"

She nods yes.

"Now, I know that girl well enough enough to know she's too stubborn and confident to ever do that on her own unless Tenzin guilt tripped her into doing it. I think that says something, don't you think?"

Asami rests her head on her arm, clutching her knees tightly.

"Avatar or not, Korra can be pretty stupid sometimes. She's over confident, she can be annoying, thinks she can do whatever she wants, and worse she thinks she can do it all by herself. And still you feel that way about her? I don't know much about love, but I think you've got it."

Asami smiles. She liked that Korra never apologized for who she was, though her newfound need for external approval is heartbreaking.

"If you can get someone like her to come to you to apologize and talk about feelings and stuff, I think she has it too. She just doesn't know what to do with it."

Asami mulls over what Lin has just told her. Never in her wildest dreams would she think she would be sitting on the floor with a woman that scares the living daylight out of most of Republic City, talking about her hopeless love affair. She thinks she might have been too hard on Korra.

"You can't really beat an answer out of this one can you?" Lin asks in a half joking, half serious manner.

Asami laughs.

"And you know, there's always Zola to take you mind off things. I thought you'd like her."

The heiress shoots Lin a questioning smile. The former police chief shrugs. Asami wants to hug her and yell at her at the same time. Instead, she does the only thing that seems appropriate. The heiress throws a fist into Lin's shoulder and laughs.


	3. Forever, Girls

And here is the conclusion to my first ever fanfic. I apologize for the weird formatting, I wrote most of it on my ipad and that's how it came out when I copy-pasted it on here. I know it's long, but that's how it came out. I regret nothing. I don't know when I'll write another fic. This one was so emotionally draining. Don't laugh! I'm really drained. Would you want to read about Korra and Asami's adventures around the world? Let me know. Hope you like it.

The afternoon sun beats down on her face as she unleashes one metal cable after another. The tendrils strike slabs of earth springing up randomly around her. Asami was looking forward to this training session. The past few days were filled with board meetings for the company, serious patrolling with Lin, and whirlwind of emotions caused by endless thoughts of Korra. She blocked out Zola's voice as the policewoman shouts instructions. She thinks of every negative outcome that possibly occur if she went to see Korra tonight.

The slabs of earth disappeared and the ground is calm. Asami stands still, expecting another wave of rock and earth, but nothing happens. Sweat beads on her face as a cool breeze hits her skin.

"I think it's time for a break, you were hitting it pretty hard." Zola says, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Asami relaxes and wipes the sweat from her brow. She walks to a nearby tree and sits the shade, Zola following.

"Should I call one of your servants to get some water?" Zola asks.

Asami shakes her head no as she tries to steady her breathing. "I can get it myself, I gave them the day off. And they're not servants. They're housekeepers."

"They don't stay here all the time?" Zola asks, picking off blades of grass. "Not even the guards?"

"No, they always get a few days off. I'm alone here tonight. They don't have to be back until tomorrow. The guards don't have much to guard anyway."

"You're alone in that huge house at night. Doesn't it get scary?"

The heiress gives Zola a questioning look. "A few bumps in the night aren't enough to scare me." She jokes.

"You know, when Lin asked me to do this I was a bit hesitant. I thought you'd be,"

"Another prissy, stuck up, rich girl? Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Obviously, I was wrong." Zola laughs. "I didn't think you could do it."

"I guess I have a tendency to surprise people." Asami says mostly to herself.

"I guess you do." Zola smiles. "You must be exhausted. Maybe we should wrap it up for the day."

"I have nothing else to do today and I'm really not that tired." Asami sits up straighter to prove her point.

Zola raises an eyebrow at the heiress.

"Unless you have somewhere to be, then I totally understand. I mean, I don't want to hold you up."

Zola laughs. "Don't worry about it. I'd rather be here anyway. You're way more fun than the guys at the station."

Asami smiles. "Thanks."

"I have to ask, do you really patrol with Lin at night?"

Asami doesn't answer right away. She knows she could get Lin and herself in trouble with the law.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. I think it's kind of awesome really. There are so many hoops to jump through when you do it the legal way that it seems like we never get anything done." Zola tosses away chunks of grass.

Asami nods, watching the other girl pull out blades of grass. She hasn't known Zola very long, but it was a relief to have a friend outside of Korra's circle. She can have conversations with Zola that didn't have anything to do with the avatar, yet she still consumes Asami's thoughts. No matter how much she trained, how many board meetings she went to, and how long she drove, she could never get Korra off her mind.

"Hey, anyone home." Zola waves her hand in Asami's face.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was asking how you met chief Bei Fong. Err… Former chief. She'll always be the chief to us." Zola smiles.

"Oh." Memories of the night she discovered her father was an Equalist fill her mind. The pain of having to do what she did to him left a scar that isn't fully healed. She doesn't know if it ever will. She remembers Lin's stern face and the authority in her voice that night.

"She came to arrest my father." The heiresses recalls in a monotonous voice.

"Ahh right. Sorry." Zola reaches out to grab Asami's hand.

The heiress doesn't mind, though she does wish it was someone else comforting her under that tree.

"It's all right. What's done is done. I have other things to worry about."

"Like running a whole company now. That must be something."

Asami shakes her head. "I try not to think about it."

"You need to go out with your friends instead of patrolling with Bei Fong. Or better yet, spend a night with your boyfriend."

Asami couldn't contain a laugh.

"No? All right, a night with your girlfriend?"

The heiress maintains a toothy grin and shakes her head no.

"No? That's surprising. But not at all bad news."

Asami couldn't help but think about Korra now. She never once thought of calling the avatar her girlfriend. All she wanted Korra to be was hers. She toys with the idea for a moment, but it is soon drowned by negative thoughts. She brings herself out of her thoughts and flushes with embarrassment. A beautiful friendly young woman was sitting only a few feet away from her and she spends all her time thinking about someone else.

"I better get to work. I'm sure I'm already late." Zola gets up and dusts off blades of grass from her pants. She extends a hand to Asami.

The heiress smiles and takes the hand. She rises too quickly and trips into Zola's arms. The policewoman smiles and effortlessly catches her.

"Sorry, I must be more tired than I thought."

"It's all right, I'm not complaining." Zola releases her grip on the heiress, but does not step away.

Asami smiles and looks away. She busies her hands by checking the cables attached to her wrists and arms. The weight of Zola's eyes on her makes blood rush to her face.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you or anything?" Asami asks.

Zola shakes her head no. The heiress couldn't help but look up to see the answer to her question. She didn't realize how close she is to Zola. Before Asami can react, Zola's lips touch hers. In a moment of shock she is still, unsure of what to do. She closes her eyes as an image of the avatar flashes in her head. She pulls away and turns her back to the policewoman.

"I'm sorry I didn't… I just thought you liked me is all." Zola apologizes.

Asami rubs her forehead with the back of her hand. She wants to be Zola's friend. Just her friend. She struggles to find a way to salvage the friendship.

"I should go. I'm sorry again." Zola begins to walk away.

"Wait!" Asami calls out. "I do like you. Just not that way. Do you know what I mean?"

"You like me, but you're not in like with me?" Zola tries to joke, her mouth curls into a weak smile.

The heiress smiles. "Yeah. Maybe if we'd met at a different time, who knows."

Zola nods her head and stares at the ground.

"You're great, honestly you are, it just can't happen." Asami trails off and she stares in the direction of Air Temple Island.

"I'd ask why, but I'm not sure if I want to hear the answer."

The heiress sighs and turns to look at the other young woman. She honestly thinks she's beautiful. She's fun. She's tall enough that Asami can make eye contact without lowering her gaze.

"It wouldn't be fair to you. Every time I'd kiss you or hug you I'd be thinking of someone else. That's not fair."

"Are you thinking about that person now?"

Sadness fills her as she looks down at her boots. She nods.

"They're lucky. I hope they know that." Zola begins to walk away. "I'll see you later."

Asami falls onto the tree and slumps the ground. A wisp of hair falls to her face, an irritated sigh escapes her. She watches Zola walk away before burying her head in her hands. Asami was telling the truth. Even now, as she sits still thinking about the kiss, she wishes it was Korra. She rips out a chunk of grass and flings it into the air.

"Get a grip 'Sami!" She tells herself as she gets up.

The phone rings as she enters the empty mansion.

"Sato residence, this is Asami speaking."

"It's about time. Where are your housekeepers?" Lin asks on the other line.

Asami is surprised to hear her voice. Lin doesn't usually call.

"Sorry, I was outside. They have the day off. They won't be back until tomorrow. Is something wrong?"

"Isn't something always wrong?"

A sad laugh escapes the heiress's lips. The woman has a point.

"I need you to stay home tonight. Lock everything. Will you be alone?"

"Yes, the guards have the day off too. Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing yet. Is Zola there?"

Remnants of embarrassment flush her face. "Not anymore, she left. I'll be fine. I don't need anyone to look after me."

"Right." Lin's voice trails off.

There is a pause. Neither of them speak. Asami can hear rustling on the other end. Her mind goes into overdrive trying to figure out what is going through Lin's head.

"How's the training going?" Lin asks finally.

Asami is startled by the question. "Good, I guess. I'll be fine if huge rocks ever decide to attack me." She tries to joke.

"Right, well, I have to go."

Just as the heiress takes the phone from her ear Lin continues to talk.

"And 'Sami, call me if you need anything. Take care of yourself."

Asami grins from ear to ear. "Yes, Linora."

The light of a waning moon spills into Asami's room. She lies awake in bed, staring at the elaborate light fixtures. Another sleepless night thinking of all the things she wishes she could say to Korra begins. She thinks of what it would be like to spend a day with the avatar. She thinks about what it would be like to fight along side her. She thinks about spending the night with her. She turns to her side and pulls the blanket up to her chin. The tighter she shuts her eyes, the more sleep evades her. She wants so much to run to Korra, fall into the avatar's arms and tell her everything. Yet, she wants to avoid her as much as possible. She doesn't know what she would say or do. Everything that could go wrong plays out in her head. Asami thinks she hears a soft tapping in her room. She slows her breathing and listens. The sounds repeats. She sits up and looks to the doors leading to her balcony. A small pebble ricochets off the glass. She gets out of bed and reaches for her red satin robe. She walks out onto the balcony. Cold night air makes her shiver. She pulls her robe tightly over her thin negligee.

"Asami!" a familiar voice calls out.

The heiress peers down the railing to see a large white ball of fur staring back at her. Slabs of earth have risen to the height of each window along the side of the mansion. The avatar's head is thrown back, looking up at the heiress. Her mind goes blank. Surprise renders her motionless. Her heartbeats ring in her ear.

"Can I come up?" Korra shouts.

"Yeah. I'll let you in." Asami turns to go back in her room.

There is a soft rumbling behind her. She turns to see Korra hopping of a tall slab of earth.

They stand before each other, eyes wandering but not wanting to make contact. Asami shivers as another cold breeze blows.

"Can. We go inside? It's kind of cold out here." Korra asks nervously, straightening out the sleeves of her jacket.

Asami raises an eyebrow, knowing the cold breeze of Republic City is no match for the sharp bite of the South Pole. She opens the door to her room, standing aside allowing Korra to enter first.

Asami walks to the railing of her balcony, peering down at the white ball curled up on her lawn.

"Sorry, Naga." She says knowing the polar bear dog can't hear her.

The avatar stands rigidly at the center if the room, her back to Asami. She turns when she hears the doors close.

"I know I should've called, but I thought you wouldn't agree to meeting me tonight if I did. I'm sorry if I woke you but I really have to say this before I explode."

Asami is motionless, clutching her robe tightly against her body. She watches Korra anxiously wring her hands. The heiress can see the gears in her mind working. The anticipation of what Korra will say next makes her heart beat faster. Her stomach flutters with anxiety.

"Korra?" Asami takes a step forward.

"I want you okay? So much that it hurts. It hurts when you're away, but it hurts when you're standing in the same room. I hate it! I didn't know what to do with myself! I know I'm the avatar and I have all those other things to worry about, but how can I when I can't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay? I broke up with Mako, for real this time. He was being such a jerk. I didn't mean to hurt you like that, but I did and I feel so stupid about it!"

Asami stands with her arms crossed near the doors to her balcony, a hurricane of thoughts fill her mind. She does her best to mask her growing apprehensiveness.

"It's just not that easy for us to be together!"

The heiress tightens her jaw. She couldn't form words. She remembers the rage she felt the day Korra said the same in her bathroom. She wonders why the avatar felt the need to say it again.

"But believe me when I say I don't care. I don't. I just want to be with you."

Asami stands her ground. She can see Korra is breathing heavily in anticipation of what she will say. Asami wanted to scream at her and hug her at the same time. All the things she thought she would say are now lost in the avatar's large blue eyes. She is at a loss for words.

"Say something! Anything! Yell at me! Tell me you hate me! Just say something!"

Asami takes a deep breath and steadies her thoughts. She stares at her bare feet and takes a step toward Korra. "I couldn't hate you even if I tried. And believe me, I've tried. I don't know what to say to you. I've been thinking about what I would say when I finally saw you again, but I look at you now and I forget everything."

Korra nods, sadness in her eyes. Asami feels the weight of that sadness in her chest.

"This was a stupid idea anyway. Korra begins to walk back to the balcony. She stops in front of Asami and turns to her.

"That girl from the other night, is she,"

"Zola? Oh goodness no!" Asami blurts out in surprise. "She's great. I like her, but not like that. I'm not in like with her." A faint grin spreads across the heiress' face.

Korra couldn't help but notice. "Well, I'm glad you think this is funny." She begins to walk away.

Asami grabs the avatar's arm. "Wait. She kissed me today. But you know what, I couldn't kiss her back."

Korra takes a step back as Asami releases her grip.

"Why?" Korra crosses her arms.

"Because of you." Asami walks past Korra to avoid eye contact. "Because when she kissed me I thought of you. Every time she touched me I thought of you. It would've always been like that. It wouldn't be fair to her. And you know what?" Asami keeps her back to the avatar. "I can't stand it. I can't stand that I'm always thinking about you. It's like always thinking about water, but never being able to drink. I want it to just stop. I want you to," She stops herself from saying anymore.

Asami rests her head in her hands as she tries to calm her thoughts. She can feel the weight of Korra's eyes on her back. Soft footsteps make their way toward her. She knew she stopped her self too late, the avatar would ask. She isn't sure if she would answer.

"You want me to,"

"I want you to kiss me." Asami blurts out.

Before Asami can run away from her outburst, Korra grabs her arm, stands on her toes and kisses the heiress. Asami doesn't pull away, but instead takes in the feel of Korra's mouth embracing hers. She savors the taste, the feel, smell of the avatar. Eager hands glide over Asami's negligee. She presses her body against Korra's, wanting to feel the heat it emanates. A familiar hunger builds up in the pit of stomach. Tonight, she ignores it. Tonight, all she wants is this. Tonight, she finally gets to drink. Asami breaks the kiss she's thought about during her sleepless nights. Asami bites her lips as they hover over Korra's. She can feel the avatar's warm breath hit her skin.

She gives Korra a quick kiss before asking, "Can you just lie down with me for a while?"

Korra nods.

Asami removes her robe and tosses it aside as she climbs into her blankets. She watches Korra throw her jacket in the same direction she threw her robe. The avatar removes her boots and slips into the bed beside Asami. She rests her head on Asami's shoulder and wraps her arms around her waist. The heiress can feel the other girl's body relaxing as her breathing begins to slow.

"Can we stay like this forever? Just never leave this room or deal with anything ever again." Korra mutters.

Asami smiles. She wished for the same. No more board meetings for the company. No more street thugs hassling her. No more real life problems to weigh her down. For now, all she focuses on is playing with Korra's hair.

"Korra, you should check on Naga."

Korra lets out a groan. "I can't believe I almost forgot about her!" She buries her head in Asami's shoulder.

"Well, if you want to spend the night she can sleep in here." Asami asks nervously.

"That would be great."

"You should probably get up and actually check on her now."

Korra releases her grip on Asami's waist with a smile. The heiress sits up and watches Korra slip on her boots and walk out to he balcony. She leaves the door open as she lazily walks to the railing to peer down at her companion. She stays still and looks off to the left. Asami leaves the bed and walks to the balcony. She looks to see an antsy Naga growling something she couldn't see.

"What's wrong?" Asami asks.

"I'm not sure but I think there are people coming through your front gate. Are you expecting any friends?"

"No. I don't suppose you are?"

"No, I haven't got any friends!" Korra half heartedly jokes.

They watch as black figures move through an open gate. A million thoughts run through Asami's mind. She knows how impulsive Korra can be, so she does her best to come up with a plan.

"Go inside and lock yourself in your room. I'll take care of them." Korra climbs over the railing.

"Excuse me?" Asami folds her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow at the avatar.

"Umm, I mean get dressed and help me take out these scumbags." Korra corrects herself.

Asami smiles in approval. "I'll do just that, but wait, don't go yet."

Korra pauses just as she is about to leap off the balcony.

"I don't think they know you're here. If they picked this night, they would know not I'm alone. Let's make sure they still think that. Have Naga hide somewhere. Come back in and wait inside. Maybe we can surprise them since we're obviously outnumbered."

Korra blinks, no words come from her open mouth.

"Okay?"

The avatar smiles and agrees.

Asami makes her way back indoors while Korra gives Naga instructions from the balcony. The heiress heads straight to her large walk-in closet and slips out of her negligee. She debates whether she should call Lin now or after these people have been dealt with. The thought of calling Zola enters her mind. She didn't want to bother her at this hour. This will be the first time Asami fights with her cables on her own. Her stomach ties in knots at the thought.

"Asami?" Korra calls out quietly.

Asami turns and walks out of her closet while tying back her hair. The front of her uniform is unfastened, reveling her undergarments. Mouth agape, Korra does nothing but stare. Asami couldn't help but smile as her face flushes a light red.

"Korra, you were going to say something?" Asami asks, fastening her top.

"Right, yeah, I think they're going to try and get in."

Asami zips up her boots and walks to the door leading out of her room. "Where's Naga?"

"She's safe. It's kinda hard for her hide, but I know she'll be fine."

"I have to call Lin. Go to the nearest bathroom and turn on all the faucets, let it flood. Let them come in. It's easier to take them on in an enclosed space. Not much room for them to hide or run."

"You've been spending a lot of time with the chief haven't you?" Korra jokes as they make their way into the dark corridor of the Sato mansion.

Asami makes her way down the stairs to the nearest phone while Korra enters the bathroom. Faint muttering and muted footsteps can be heard beyond the main door. Asami takes a minute to calm her nerves. She grips the phone tightly in one hand and takes a deep breath and exhales. She dials Lin's number and waits for answer. The talking beyond the door becomes louder, many voices merge to form unintelligible chattering. The phone continues to ring. The door creaks loudly. Asami turns to see Korra running down the stairs. She runs behind a large plant and crouches. Asami gives her a confused look and mouths, "what?" Korra shrugs and runs to the nearest door.

"Lin Bei Fong speaking."

Asami sighs with relief as Lin finally answers. "It's Asami, there are,"

Before Asami can finish her sentence the door is blasted off it's hinges and thrown across the room. Blades of earth fly toward her. They cut the line on the phone and embed themselves into the wall. The lights turn on as Asami drops the phone and readies herself. The dust settles as figures walk in through the hole in the wall.

"Hey there toots, remember me?" A familiar voice calls out. "Hope you don't mind, I brought some friends to the party." He laughs.

Two women and four men follow the thug who announced his presence. Asami doesn't move as one of the women turn on the lights. Her fists are clenched in rage and anticipation.

"You're daddy was a big shot Equalist. He helped that nut job take away people's bending. One of those people happened to be my brother." He extends a hand as a slab of the floor flies toward the heiress.

She jumps to the side and rolls to her feet.

"Poor guy hasn't left the house since." Another voice chimes in.

Asami can see a man who looks very similar to the first shoot flames in her direction. Asami unleashes her cables and brings two of the men down to their knees. Flames and stone soar through the air. Asami does he best to avoid them. She releases the men on the ground and sends another tendril toward the thug who attacked her. Two sheets of ice slam into the bodies of the women behind him. Korra stands in front of an open door, halos of water float above her open palms.

"Guys! The avatar!" One of the women shouts.

Asami lets her metal cables retract. She looks at Korra and says nothing. The avatar nods before unleashing a blades made of ice and earth. Furious metal serpents attack the hunks of stone and ice in the air. Asami's arms begin to tire as they bear the burden of the heavy cables. At that moment she wishes she was a metalbender. Korra furiously unleashes blades of ice at the intruders, displaying her mastery of her native element. She extends her foot forward as a rush of air knocks down a goon. Asami momentarily feels weak as she watches the avatar do what she was trained to do, but the feeling is crushed as soon as her foot meets the soft center of a human torso.

The wall that once held the front door blows itself into hundreds of small bits, showering the group that attacked the mansion.

"Why didn't anyone invite me to this party?" Lin Bei Fong causally walks in through the dust and debris.

"Lin! You're bending! It's really back?" Korra shouts as she sends flames shooting toward the nearest attacker.

"Was never gone, kid." Responds as she effortlessly controls her metal tendrils.

She glides through the air, avoiding earth, flame, and water. She kicks two of the thugs with such force they are thrown back. The remaining thugs are thrown through the air. She stops before Asami on her knees and extends a hand.

"How rude of you to hang up on me."

Asami smiles and takes her hand. "I'm not good with phones remember."

"There are more coming!" A female voice calls out.

Asami looks past Lin to see a breathless Zola clinging to a short tower of stone.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car." Lin walks to her.

"I know, but I saw more of'em. I 'ada do something."

"You're too drunk to fight." Lin helps her up.

Zola stumbles past Lin. "Asami, I'm sorry… Is m'fault." Her words slur. "I's drinking an' I blabbed an' they took the key to your gate. 'S m'fault…"

Asami tries to make sense of what Zola was saying. The young woman's slurred words made it difficult to understand.

Asami shakes her head and squeeze's the young woman's shoulder. "Stop it. It's not your fault."

She looks to Korra. The avatar stand with her arms crossed, determined look on her face. She then looks to Lin.

"I found her stumbling about the streets on my way here."

Asami nods. "What about them? Who are they? Why are they after me?" She motions to the bodies on the floor.

"They're out cold. We don't have to worry about them for a while. We need to worry about their friends. They want revenge and they're idiots. I'll fill you in later." Lin turns to Korra. "What are you doing here?"

Korra opens her mouth to reply, but Lin holds up a hand to silence her. "Forget I asked."

The avatar flushes red. Lin shakes her head makes her way to the open space where the front door and walls used to be.

"Should we call Tenzin and the others?" Korra asks.

"It would take Twinkle Toes too long to get here. He's got enough to worry about."

The girls grin at the nickname.

"We just destroyed your house." Korra says to Asami as she walks to where Lin stands.

The heiress laughs. She didn't care much for the mansion anyway. It is always empty. It reminds her too much of her father.

"I'm about to destroy your lawn." Lin says as she raises her hands to pull up towers of earth.

Shards of ice are too quick to be blocked by Lin's barricade. Before Asami can react, Zola tackles her to the ground. Warm liquid pools near Asami's side. She stops breathing, waiting for the pain to hit her. It never does. She opens her eyes to see Zola lying face up, her chest falling and rising with each heavy breath. She stares at the ceiling, unblinking. Asami puts her hands over the wound in Zola's side.

"How are you feeling? That was a stupid question." Asami begins to panic.

"I'm great. Thanks for asking. How are you Miss Sato?" Zola tries to smile.

"Korra!" Asami screams.

She looks up to see Lin fending off more people. Korra runs to the heiress without hesitation.

"Can you help her?" Asami begins to feel tears in her eyes.

"Hey," Zola interrupts, putting her hand on Korra's. "You're the one aren't you?"

"The avatar? Yes I am."

"No, the one she thinks about."

Korra and Asami lock eyes. Weak grins spread across their faces.

Korra moves a strand of hair our of Asami's face. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"You're lucky." Zola adds.

"How touching! It's not like I'm fighting a small army by myself or anything." Lin shouts.

"I'll take care of her, I'll do what I can." Korra reassures.

Asami nods and flashes Zola a smile.

"Give'em hell for me Sato." Zola says as loudly as she can.

As Asami gets up to leave, Korra grabs her arm and plants a kiss on her lips. "Be careful."

The heiress nods and runs to Lin's makeshift barricade. She crouches behind a mountain of stone, watching Lin hurl large spheres of earth and metal toward a group near the front gate. Watching the former police chief in action is mesmerizing. She can only imagine what it would have been like to watch her mother do the same. A nervous feeling crawls through her body. Her arms are tired and sore. Doubt fills her mind. What made her think she could actually do this?

Asami looks up to see Lin standing before her. "Hey, you were trained by a Bei Fong. You can do this." She says before sending another barrage of earth over her barricade.

Asami smiles and nods. She makes her way to the other side of the wall, narrowly avoiding a blast of flames, jumps over and runs to a tower of stone and metal closer to her targets. She screams with exertion as she releases her metal tendrils. Each one finds a target and brings them to their knees. Her cables take hold of two bodies and hurl them into the air. She slices through ice and rock coming her way. Asami's focus is unbreakable. She does not worry about Lin, Korra, or Zola. The words of her mother echo in her head, "Put all you've got in everything you do. I promise it will work out." She ignores her aching arms and continues to fight alongside Lin.

"Hey!" A loud voice booms over all the fighting.

Asami turns around to see the same man who attacked her all those night ago standing on a pillar of stone. Korra is on her knees, a sharpened piece of rock at her throat.

"Give us the heiress or the avatar it!" He shouts.

Korra slowly shakes her head no. Asami's heart drops into her stomach. The world around her momentarily blurs at the thought of losing Korra. Her head becomes light and her body heavy, but she musters all her strength to stand tall and walk forward. A gentle hand on her arm stops her. She turns her head slightly to see softened features on Lin's face.

Lin speaks before Asami can open her mouth. "I can't stop you. But, you better come back."

Lin steps back as Asami steps forward. "Let her go! It's me you want, not her!"

The man laughs. "Tie her up!"

Three of his lackeys roughly handle Asami and tie her up. They keep their hands on her. She doesn't bother to look at them. She keeps her eyes on Korra. Tears stream down the avatar's cheeks as she tries to maintain her stoic face.

"Put her in the car!" He orders as he lowers the pillar and tosses Korra to the ground.

Korra immediately runs to Asami, but stops as soon as she sees Lin and Zola at knife point.

"No funny business avatar!" The thug mocks.

"I'll be fine Korra." Asami tries to reassure as she'd dragged to a nearby car.

One of the women of the group stops the men dragging Asami to the car. She smiles and cracks her knuckles before quickly hitting various pressure points on Asami's body. Her body becomes heavy.

Her hearing begins to fade as she hears Korra scream, "I lo-"

The world goes silent and dark.

Muted footfalls and indistinct chattering are the first things Asami makes out as her hearing slowly returns. Grogginess still lingers as she opens her eyes, but she is met with only darkness. She struggles to breathe as the burlap bag over her head cuts off her air supply. She slowly moves her feet out from under her, straightening them out as best she can. Her hands are bound tightly by itchy rope. Leaning her head back, she hits a hard surface. She has no idea where she is or what will happen to her. She thinks of Zola. The girl nearly died saving her life. She thinks of Lin. All the trouble the former police chief went through for her. She thinks of Korra and everything she's been through, all she's going through, and all the pain she must have carried. She feels tears build-up in her eyes. A small feeling of aching guilt comes over her before vanishing at the thought of Lin. She would never allow Asami to feel this way. She sits up straighter. Her arms are sore, but it doesn't bother her.

Asami begins to relax when two hands grab her arm and roughly force her to stand. Her feet are still heavy, but she does her best not to be dragged by her unseen captors. They say nothing as the push and drag Asami to an unknown destination. She hears the chattering of many voices combining to form white noise. The chattering becomes louder. Cool air hits her bare hands. She must be outdoors. It will be easier for her to escape, if she can. She is forced to her knees by her captors. The chattering quiets down as footsteps clatter on a wooden surface. A shrill whine of a microphone hits her ears before a recognizable voice begins to speak.

"My brothers and sisters of Republic City, thank you for coming here tonight."

She knows who is speaking. The crowd cheers, but soon quiets down.

"A while ago we were threatened by Amon and his Equalists. They took us, they took the bending of our brothers and sisters!"

An angry roar from the crowd causes the speaker to pause. Asami is surprised to hear the thug speak so clearly.

"For a long time we were hunted by chi-blockers and their paralyzing gloves. Those gloves were nightmares!"

Another thunderous roar. Asami can only imagine what this man had in store for her, but she would not go down without a fight.

"My brother, Don, was an earthbender like myself. But that good for nothing Amon took away his bending after one of those gloves took him down."

The crowd rumbles with anger. Asami can barely hear footsteps behind her.

"My other brother and took him in, but the poor kid is broken! Now, we can have our revenge."

Another angry cheer.

"Now, my brother Roza."

"Thank you Lee," Asami knows his voice as well.

"Tonight we will have our revenge! We have the daughter of the man who made those damned gloves!"

The bag is quickly taken off Asami's head. She inhales deeply as cold night air hits her face. A bright light blinds her as the crowd cheers.

"This one's father made those gloves and helped that demon Amon!" He points to Asami.

She looks to him then to the man who attacked her, Lee. He smirks then winks at her with those dark eyes of his. His brother is younger and better dressed. His eyes are lighter and hair less messy. Past the brother, Asami can see a group of people huddled closely together. They are not part of the crowd nor are they part of Lee's gang. There are children clinging to the legs of adults. A foreboding feeling wells up in her chest.

She keeps her mouth shut, she knows better than to try an convince them she isn't like her father or that their brother's bending wasn't really gone. People like them don't listen. She makes herself still and closes her eyes, controls her breathing, and blocks out as much sound as she can. She must remember to thank Lin for showing her this technique. Everything becomes a faint murmur. She doesn't want to hear what they plan to do to her. She opens her eyes and exhales, trying her best to wriggle her hands free of the restraints.

Roza begins to walk toward her with maniacal smile on his face. She tries to pay no attention, but she can't quell the growing fear filling her mind. He comes closer. Asami has made no progress freeing her hands. Roza grabs her and forces her to her feet.

"Tonight, we rid the world of the Sato menace. For all to see!" He screams into the microphone.

The crowd cheers.

"Not without a fight." Asami whispers.

She musters all her strength and rams her knee into his groin. He doubles over with pain and drops the microphone. The crowd gasps. More lackeys storm the makeshift stage. Asami kicks another in the shins, but is soon overpowered.

"I've had enough!" She hears Lee scream as he runs toward her.

Before the man could get anywhere near her, a car a Satomobile no less, tumbles across the area before the stage. Trucks screech to a stop around the area as figures in black uniforms jump out. A Satomobile drives through the now dispersing crowd, stopping in front of the overturned car.

"I swear if you touch one hair on her head, I'll-"

"Cool it avatar." Lin's voice brings a sense of comfort to the heiress.

She can see the rage in Korra's eyes. Asami wants nothing more than to collapse into her arms and forget any of this ever happened.

"Let her go and we can all go home early tonight." Lin tries to bargain.

Lee slowly gets to his feet. He smiles at his brother then looks back at the group of people Asami noticed earlier. More of his people begin to flood the stage and surrounding areas.

"Don't even try chief. If one of your people makes a move we take out these suckers. Let us have Sato and you can save all their lives."

Asami feels a cold blade press against her neck. She tilts her head back slightly. Her eyes dart from the terrified group of people being ushered to an area off stage to Lin and Korra. Statuesque Lin reveals nothing through her facial expressions. Korra fumes with rage.

"Let them all go! You can't possibly think we'd let you do this!" Korra screams.

The brothers only laugh. Asami looks at Korra. She tries to tell her everything with only a look, but she doesn't know how. The knife presses harder into her skin. She feels a sharp pain. A drop of blood rolls down her neck. All Asami can think about is Korra. She remembers their first kiss. Their first night together. Waking up to the blue of her eyes. All their fights, they seem so meaningless now. She looks at Korra. The avatar is tenses with rage then rises off the ground. Lin slowly steps back trying to distance herself from the avatar. Chunks of earth form a halo around Korra. Jets of water encircle her along with snakes of flame. Air rushes all around her. Asami forgets to breathe as she stares at Korra's glowing form. Terror and desperation flood Asami's being. She's seen Korra like this before, but she was never this intense. She knows the last time Korra went into the avatar state it was triggered by Avatar Aang. This is Korra's first time on her own. Asami feels panic rising in her as her eyes are glued on the glowing avatar.

No one moves as all eyes are on Korra. A horde of Lee's men rush to attack Korra. She extends her hands, flaming blocks of earth crash into the ground. Asami feels a gust of wind behind her as her captors tumble to the floor. She sees a flash of orange zip by out of the corner of her eyes. Strong hands grip her arms and release her from her restraints.

"I guess you haven't called because you've been a bit tied up?" Bolin jokes.

Asami turns and gives him a hug. "Thank you!"

"Bolin and Pabu to the rescue!" A ferret crawls out of Bolin's shirt and chirps.

"I have to go help them, will you okay?" Bolin asks.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Be careful." Asami says as she stumbles in the opposite direction.

Tenzin and Mako fend off a group of men holding the innocents hostage. Her first priority is getting to Korra. Chaos surrounds her as the police descend upon the scene. Korra single-handedly takes out a small army of gang members, no trouble for someone in the avatar state. Asami tries to throw one of her cables at the nearest thug, but her tired arms couldn't muster enough strength. She retracts them and continues her trek to Korra. The avatar becomes more powerful by the minute. She fears for the safety of others and Korra. The young avatar has only been in this state once for a brief moment, Asami didn't know if Korra could handle this, expending that much power is surely draining. She had no idea what she would do when she got to Korra.

She couldn't help but watch slow her pace and watch Lin stand before the overturned car and rip it half, shredding the vehicle into sheets of metal. The former chief clenches her fists as the sheets from the car surround them, creating gloves of metal. She swings with grace, hitting a target each time. Just past Lin, Tenzin dances through whirlwinds of air as he skillfully fends off attackers.

Asami finds a clear path to Korra. Time slows in her eyes as she runs as fast as her tired legs will carry her. Pieces of the earth fly through the air. Flames clash with ice. Bodies scurry to avoid being hit. Asami reaches Korra, but she stands motionless in awe of the other girl's appearance. Her eyes glow a bright white. The anger on her face is unlike anything she's ever seen before.

"Korra!" Asami screams over the rush of wind.

Korra merely glances at the heiress. Her features soften. Asami takes a chance and slowly reaches out to take hold of Korra's arm. Her skin is searing hot, but Asami refuses to let go.

"Korra." She says softly this time.

The avatar makes eye contact. Part of Asami is terrified look into those glowing white eyes, but the part of her that cares for Korra is stronger. The avatar suddenly stops glowing. Her eyes return to their normal shade of blue. She collapses into Asami as her feet hit the ground. The heiress falls to the ground, still holding Korra. The avatar breathes heavily, clutching onto Asami's waist.

They say nothing. Asami knows the avatar is drained. The chaos dies down as everyone watches the two girls. Police officers haul Lee and his men into the back of their trucks. Lin drops her metal gloves and wipes blood off her face. She stands with her arms crossed and nods at the heiress. Tenzin walks to Lin and puts a hand on her shoulder, says something, and walks away. Lin does not move. She only stands there, surveying the scene.

"I'm exahusted." Korra's voice is muffled as she buries her head in Asami's stomach.

"Me too." Asami smooths out loose strands of hair on the avatar's head.

Asami looks up to see Mako walking in their direction. A brief moment of panic overcomes her, but is soon washed away. Lin extends an arm, stopping Mako mid-stride by lightly hitting his chest.

"I think you're needed over there." Lin points in no particular direction.

The firebender looks to the girls on the ground. He sighs and nods. Asami returns the gesture as he begins to walk away. Korra finally releases her grip and gets to her feet, the heiress does the same.

"You girls all right?" Lin asks.

They nod yes.

"Lin, how's Zola?" Korra asks.

Asami is surprised. She thinks the avatar might've read her mind.

"She's fine. You did a good job. She'll be out of the hospital sooner thanks to you."

Korra leans into Asami as the taller girl puts a hand around her shoulders.

"Your house was pretty wrecked. Sorry about that."

Asami shrugs. She honestly couldn't care less about the mansion. It can be rebuilt.

"And Naga?" Korra asks.

"She safe, probably more worried about you. I had my guys take her to my place. That was a sight to see."

Korra lets out a small laugh.

"Are you going back there? For crime scene stuff?" The heiress asks.

Lin raises an eyebrow.

"Right, not chief anymore. I just wanted to ask a favor." Asami lowers her gaze. "In my room,"

"Under your bed there's a box full of things that mean a lot to you?" Lin finishes.

Asami looks up in surprise.

"You're not the only who keeps that box under her bed." Lin flashes a crooked smile. "It's my car. Err… Your car. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed one and turned the other into a pair of gloves."

Asami laughs. "Thanks. Don't worry about the cars."

"Here." Lin holds out a ring of keys. "Go back to my place. Get some rest."

Asami takes the keys and shoots Lin a questioning look.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be out all night and most of the morning."

The girls bush and smile at each other, remembering the last time they spent the night at Lin's.

They begin to part ways when Lin stops and turns around. "Hey 'Sami,"

Asami turns around, Korra still in her arms.

"You're buying me new furniture." Lin finishes.

The girls laugh, Asami nods in agreement. "I'll buy you a new house." She jokes.

Asami wakes in the middle of night. A street light shines it's bright white light into the room. She looks to right to see a sleeping Korra, face down on a pillow, hair blanketing her face. She has removed her shirt, but her chest bindings are still in place. She watches the slow, steady rise and fall of Korra's back. Asami smiles and carefully slips out of bed. She wears one of Lin's oversized white shirts from the police station, she hope's the former chief won't mind.

As she walks to the window ledge, stretching her sore arms on the way. She couldn't help but look at the photos on the night stand. A woman with black hair tied back into a bun carries a laughing baby girl. The woman's face is stern, but her smile is genuine. She doesn't wear shoes, but she wears the uniform of the Republic City police force. Next to it is a photo of Lin as a child, earthbending a slab of rock. Her mother stands proudly behind her, earthbending as well. The third photo catches Asami's interest. Avatar Aang grins while he holds a laughing toddler as she pulls on his beard. Lin she is assuming. He holds a boy in his other arm, Tenzin she assumes. Two other children, another boy and a girl hold onto his legs. Lin's mother stands beside him. A taller man wearing Water Tribe blue sports a short pony tail and large smile. He rests his arm on an elegant woman, also in Water Tribe blue. She couldn't help but smile.

She sits on the ledge and looks out into Lin modest backyard, watching Naga sleep soundly in the far corner of the yard. She leans over a picks up a large white dress box sitting on the floor. She runs her hands over the embossed flower patters on the lid before removing it. Photographs, trinkets, jewelry, small toys, and a diary make up the contents on the box. All these things remind her of her mother. Asami doesn't touch anything. She knows every inch of every item in that box. Her eyes scan it's contents, looking for one particular photo. She picks up an old photograph. Her mother sits on the ground, hair disheveled with dirt on her face. Her white shirt and pants are stained with mud. She is immortalized with an eternal laugh on her face. A young Asami is similarly dressed. She too is covered in dirt as she holds up a flower, offering it to her mother. A sad smile spreads across the heiress' face. She can still hear her mother laughing that day.

"She was beautiful."

Asami couldn't help but jump a little when she heard Korra's voice behind her.

"Did I wake you?" Asami asks as she drops the photo and places the lid on her box of memories.

"Yes, but that's okay. I'm not too mad." Korra smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Just fine. I think I just needed a nap. How are you?"

"Arms are still sore." The heiress rubs her bruised wrists.

Korra takes Asami's hand in her's as she takes a seat on the floor.

"Does it hurt?" Korra asks, gently gliding a finger over the heiress' wrists. "I can heal them for you."

"No, not really. And it's fine, don't worry about it. They add character according to Lin" Asami jokes.

Korra's fingers interlace with Asami's while the girls sit in silence. The heiress looks down at Korra's apologetic eyes. She opens her mouth to speak, but she is silenced.

"Don't you dare apologize for this. It wasn't your fault. They did this, not you. You did all you could, but you're only one person, I don't care that you are the avatar. No should expect you be an entire army. Okay?"

Korra chews on her lip as stares at the floor. She looks up and nods. "Thank you for that." She says quietly.

Asami leans over and plants a kiss on Korra's forehead. The avatar flushes red and smiles. She looks up at the box in Asami's lap.

"Can I see?" Korra asks.

Asami chews on her lower lip as she releases Korra's hand. She runs her hands over the embossed design on the lid. This has always been hers, no one else's. Just hers. She looks down at the avatar's defeated eyes before she hands her the box. There is genuine look of surprise on Korra's face as she slowly takes the box.

Korra opens the box as the heiress patiently watches. She couldn't help but feel nervous as Korra stares at the contents of her box. The avatar picks up the photo Asami held earlier.

"She was beautiful. She looks like you."

Asami smiles as blood rushes to her face.

"This is all her stuff, or stuff that reminds you of her isn't it?"

The heiress nods. "No one's seen this. Not even my dad." She adds.

Korra freezes. Her hand hovers over the box. Slowly, she turns to face Asami.

"No, no it's fine. I want you to see it. I don't want to hide anything from you."

Korra places the lid on the box and puts it on the floor. She brings her knees up to her chin and runs her hand through her hair.

"What's wrong?" Asami asks.

"After all I did to you and how I acted, you still…" She trails off and points to the box. "Why don't you hate me? I would hate me!" Anger lines her voice.

Asami swings her legs off the ledge and stares at the avatar. "Don't say that."

"It's true! I'm such a coward. All because I wanted to make other people happy. I'm so stupid!" She buries her head in her arms.

"Stop it. You're in a Bei Fong's home, that's not allowed here. I could go on about how strong you are or how powerful you are but I won't. You've been able to admit you've done stuff wrong and I think it takes more strength to do that than to beat up a bunch of goons. There's so much more ahead of you, don't worry about this because not even the avatar can get it right the first time." Asami smiles.

Korra lifts her head up to look at the beaming heiress.

"Don't expect to do this alone, Korra. We weren't mean to live this life alone. Okay?"

Korra looks up at the heiress. Large sapphire eyes stare at Asami. She finally nods. Korra slides herself between the heiress' legs and wraps her arms around her waist, resting her head on Asami's lap.

"Thank you. For not giving up on me."

The heiress grins. "You big softy."

"Hey! I'm not a softy!" Korra exclaims as she pokes Asami's stomach.

"No, I think you really are." Asami taunts jokingly.

"I can punch someone with the ocean! Or make a mountain by myself!"

"Softy."

Korra pulls away and crosses her arms. Asami imitates her.

"I am not a softy."

Asami cocks an eyebrow. "Softy."

They stare at each other, their slowly forming smiles contradict the seriousness in their eyes. Korra begins to laugh, Asami soon follows.

"Maybe I am, but you have to keep it a secret okay!"

Asami continues to laugh. "The avatar's a softy!" She yells.

"Hush up!"

"Softy!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me! Sof-"

She silenced by Korra's lips. She can feel the avatar smiling as she kissed her. She takes Korra's face in her hands and returns the kiss. The more she tastes Korra's lips the more urgent the familiar nagging in the pit of her stomach becomes. She crosses her ankles behind Korra's back and pulls her closer. Korra tightens her grip around Asami's waist. The heiress unknowingly let out a moan. The avatar suddenly stands, carrying Asami with her legs still intertwined around Korra's body. Asami gasps in surprise.

"Still think I'm a softy?"

Asami bites down on her lower lip to prevent her grin from growing any larger and she nods yes and gives Korra a peck on the lips. Korra takes three steps back, turns around, and lays Asami down on the bed.

Asami runs her hands through Korra's hair as their lips meet again. Their bodies fit together perfectly. Asami's long legs keep their hold around Korra's body. She wants to feel the avatar's weight on her. She wants to taste the avatar's kiss. She wants to satisfy the nagging feeling in her stomach. Korra's hips begin to buck against Asami's. The heiress' body responds. She applies gentle pressure to Korra's shoulders. The avatar pulls away.

"But this is Lin's bed." Asami says breathlessly.

Korra plants a trail of kisses up Asami's neck to her ear.

"So, buy her a new one. Do you really want to stop?"

Asami's legs push down on Korra's back as she raises her hips to meet the avatar's body. Their lips meet again with furious hunger. The heat becomes too much for Asami as she struggles to pull off her shirt as quickly as possible. She tosses the shirt aside and gasps as cold air hits her flaming skin. Korra pulls back and straddles the heiress' thighs. Her eyes take in the sight of a topless Asami below her.

The avatar fumbles with the bindings on her chest.

"Let me." Asami pushes Korra's hands away.

She peels back layer after layer until the white wrapping reveal tanned skin. She runs her nails down Korra's stomach. The avatar's body tenses. Asami tugs at waistband of the other girl's light blue pants. Korra removes them quickly as Asami wiggles out of her lacy underwear. The heiress' legs wrap themselves around Korra again. Their hips meet. Asami arches her back and pushes her pelvis into Korra's. Asami shuts her eyes tightly, trying hard not to let any sound escape her lips. Her breathing becomes labored as Korra's weight settles down atop her. The avatar begins to pant as their rhythm becomes more intense. Asami arches her back. Her body takes over. She can no longer hold back her moans. Her heart pounds in her head as she feels Korra's body tense. Her body responds by bucking up harder. She isn't aware of her actions anymore. She sends Korra over the edge. The avatar buries her head in Asami's neck, her muffled groans ring in the heiress' ears. Asami can feel an overwhelming pressure building between her legs. Her hands claw at Korra's back. She pushes herself harder into Korra's body, releasing the built up pressure. She inhales sharply and lets out a cry of pleasure, drowning out Korra's moans.

The avatar's body relaxes, her chest rises and falls with Asami's. The heiress pushes Korra as she rolls over. She sits atop the avatar, pinning her hands to the bed. Korra resists at first, a reflex for the trained warrior. She submits to Asami and allows herself to relax. The heiress runs her hands down the other girl's body as she plants kisses on the nape of Korra's neck. She grins knowing this is her weak spot. Her hand finds the wetness between Korra's legs. She takes her cues from the groaning avatar. She slowly presses two fingers into Korra. The avatar tenses and lets out cry.

"Is this okay?" Asami's husky voice whisper's into Korra's ear.

The avatar nods yes, keeping her eyes shut. Asami continues, still taking her cues from Korra's body language. She is slow at first, not wanting to hurt Korra. Soon, her hand is still and Korra moves into her. Her cries become louder. Watching Korra squirm beneath her almost becomes too much for the heiress. She's frozen, in awe of the scene unfolding before her. She wants nothing more than to please the avatar, even more so than pleasing herself. Korra's cries become louder. The heiress finds herself struggling to breathe properly as she watches. Korra holds on tightly to the sheets, tensing her body as she throws her head back. She grabs Asami's wrist, the heiress loses her balance and falls onto the avatar. The other girl's breath is hot on her skin. Asami watches her face as she is pushed over the edge. Her body tenses, her grip on Asami's wrist tightens, her other hand clawing at the headboard. She lets out on last scream before her body relaxes. The heiress is left in awe. The nagging between her legs is becoming unbearable.

Korra opens her eyes as she tries to steady her breathing. She stares into adoring emerald eyes and kisses aching red lips. Korra breaks off the kiss and slides down below the heiress. Asami is surprised and doesn't move. The avatar positions herself right between Asami's legs. She opens her mouth to question the avatar's actions, but all the comes out is soft yelp. She steadies herself by holding onto the headboard as she feels Korra kiss her where she needs to be kissed. She can't feel the avatar anymore, just the affects of what she is doing. Asami feels the tension in her body grow. She clings to he headboard. She begins to tremble, knowing she's close to reaching her apex. Asami can no longer silence her cries as her body loses control. Waves of euphoria crash into her, as she screams one last time. Aftershocks pulsate through her. She thinks she might collapse as her lungs struggle to take in air. Korra wiggles her way out from under the heiress just in time to catch her limp body.

Asami takes a moment to catch her breath. Her head is light and her body is exhausted, but her heart is full. She lays her head on Korra's chest and listens to her heart beat. The soft, muted thumping calms her thoughts. Nothing else in the world exists but that soft, muted thumping of Korra's heart. She feels the avatar's breathing slow and even out. The thumping of her heart slows as well. She continues to listen, the only thing on her mind is the sound of Korra's heart beating. It lulls her to sleep.

Asami wakes to blinding sunlight piercing through her eyelids. She opens them to find to large sapphire orbs staring at her.

"Morning." Korra says softly.

"I thought you didn't like mornings?" Asami jokes as she pushes dark locks out of her face.

"Well, I thought a lot of things but look how many times I was wrong before."

The girls giggle. Asami looks into to Korra's eyes with a grin. She chews on her bottom lip as she tries to find the words to tell Korra how she feels. She can think of nothing to say.

Korra leans over to kiss Asami. The taste of the avatar's lips are reminiscent of the night before. She tries to tell Korra everything she wants to say by kissing her. She wants her lips to speak for her, without actually speaking. She wants her tongue to say all the words she can't seem to say, without actually saying them. She wants to transfer all her thoughts and emotions into Korra's mouth and hope the other girl understands. Asami pulls away for air. She smiles and gives Korra a quick peak on the lips.

"I love when you do that." Korra says.

Asami positions herself atop the avatar. There is no nagging in the pit of her stomach this time, but a warmth in her chest.

"What?" The heiress asks with a smile.

"When you kiss me like that. First it's long and slow, like you're trying to read out a letter to me without talking. Then you stop and kiss me again. It's quick and short, like your signing your name. No one's ever kissed me like you have."

The heiress' face flushes red. "You really are a big softy."

Korra laughs and kiss her again, lightly this time.

"You were right." Korra says, moving hair out of Asami's face.

"Of course I was. About what?" The heiress laughs.

"About seeing the world and traveling. How much more people there are out there who need help."

Asami listens intently, keeping her gaze on the avatar's eyes.

"I need to go out there and see it all. I've been locked up for training my whole life. I think I need to see the world."

The heiress grins. "There's so much ahead of you, so much of your future to look forward to."

"Will you be there?" The avatar's voice carries a hint of worry.

"Of course. If you let me."

"Who else will tell me how wrong I am?"

The girls giggle.

Korra looks anxiously to her left, avoiding eye contact with Asami. "I wanted to ask you, but I know you've got a lot on your plate with the company and all, so you don't have to answer right away. Or at all. I'd understand if your answer is,"

"Korra." Asami puts her hand over the avatar's mouth. "When I take off my hand you're just going to ask me okay?"

Korra nods. Asami removes her hand.

"Will you come with me? To see the world. Will you come with me?"

The smile on Asami's face disappears. She wants desperately to say yes, pack up her things, and run away with her. She knows her life is not a romance novel. She has to stay here. Her heart drops into her stomach.

"I want to, I really do. But I have to stay here. I have to get the company up and running again. I just… I have to stay here."

Korra frowns. "I get it. I know you have to stay, I don't know why I even asked."

The heiress tries to smile, but her gloom penetrates her facade.

"Will you be here when I get back? I mean I don't expect you to wait. That's stupid. I just meant,"

"Yes, I'll be here. I'll wait for you. Don't you ever worry about that okay?"

Korra nods.

"When do you plan on leaving?"

The avatar shrugs. "Soon, I guess. I don't want to say goodbye to you."

"You won't have to. You don't say goodbye if you'll see that person again. Just…" Asami's voice trails off.

"What?"

"Promise me you'll come back?"

Korra wraps her arms around the heiress. "You're the only reason I would come back."

A loud bark breaks their embrace.

"Oh, Naga. You know you're coming with me." Korra jokes.

The polar bear dog sticks her wet nose against the window. Asami reaches for the shirt she wore the night before and gets up to open the window. Naga sticks her head in and greets the heiress by licking her face. She scratches the polar bear dog's head while Korra lazily puts on her pants.

They all freeze as they hear a door closing. Korra quickly covers herself with the blanket. Naga pulls her head out of the window and runs back toward the fence. Asami gets up and stands behind Korra as the knob on the door turns. Lin's hand appears with a bundle of bedding.

"Change it and wash it avatar, I am not sleeping on that tonight." Lin says from behind the door as she closes it.

The girls giggle as they begin to change the bedding.

Asami sits in a room with the rest of the board members of the company she now owns. A man stands at the head of the table, his mouth moves but Asami can't hear him. She misses Korra, even though the avatar has only been gone for a day and a half. She taps a pencil on her head as she thinks about what Korra might be doing now that she's back in the Southern Water Tribe. The heiress wonders where she would go next. She fantasizes about what it would have been like if she went with her and how they would get from one place to another with Naga in tow. She wonders if she could drive around the world with her avatar. She smiles at the thought of calling Korra _her_ avatar.

Asami rises from her seat and smoothes out her burgundy skirt. "Ladies, gentlemen. This meeting is over."

"But Miss Sato, we haven't decided how to-"

"No, we haven't. Maybe that's the problem. We're always sitting around this room talking about making something happen but we never actually go out and make anything happen." Asami leaves the room.

She heads straight for her car and drives off without looking back. She lets her hair down and drives down the streets of Republic City, enjoying the heat of the morning sun on her face. She finds herself going down a familiar road near a familiar house. She parks and walks down the street. The houses are far enough apart to give residents a bit of privacy. A rarity in a sprawling city. A majority of the cars parked along the street bear her name. She wonders how many other streets in the world look like this one.

She reaches the door and knocks. She is half expecting to be greeted by a half naked stranger, but a uniformed Zola opens the door.

"Hey." Asami says half surprised, half overjoyed.

"Hey you." The police woman smiles.

Asami leans in to give her a hug. Zola groans.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

The policewoman puts a hand on her side. "It's fine." She laughs. "How are you?"

"Okay, thanks. And you? How's your," Asami points at her side.

"Just a scratch." Zola winks. "Hey, tell Korra I said thanks. I owe her lunch."

Asami flushes red. "I will."

"Well, hey I have to head to work. Just stopped by to offer the chief her job back. I'll see you later?"

"Definitely." Asami squeezes the policewoman's arm as she walks away.

Lin appears in the door way in a simple black shirt and her usual black pants.

"Are you busy?" Asami asks.

Lin shakes her head no as she chews on something. She stands aside, motioning the heiress to enter.

"You hungry?" Lin asks. "Help yourself."

Asami smiles and takes a seat the kitchen counter opposite the former chief. "I heard they offered you your job back."

"Yeah, but I didn't take it."

"Why not?" Asami asks as she puts a piece of fruit in her mouth.

"That was my mother's legacy. I did my part. I think it's time I left my own mark. I think once she's older Zola can take over."

Asami smiles. She remembers seeing photos of Lin and her mother earthbending together.

"What will you do now?"

"I think I'll travel. There are scumbags every where that need a good beating." A cocked smile appears on Lin's face.

Asami slumps in her seat. "Oh no, not you too. Everyone's leaving." The heiress buries her head in her hands. "And I'm stuck here with this stupid company to run."

"Says who?"

"What?" The heiress looks up.

"Who is telling you that you need to stay?"

"Well, me. I'm telling myself."

"Okay, leave and call it a business trip."

Asami raises an eyebrow at Lin's proposition. She knows there are Satmobiles in the areas closest to Republic city, but she thought of expanding the company worldwide.

"I know that look. I like this look. You have an idea. Go with it. You think my grandparents let my mother run off with the avatar when she was twelve and blind? Of course not, but she did it anyway and look what happened." Lin says as she gets up.

Asami stares at the phone while Lin walks into her room. She gets up and grabs the phone and dials the number to her office. Her secretary answers.

"This is Asami. Tell the board I'm going on a business trip. I want to expand. I want new ideas. I'll be leaving immediately and will call back once I reach my destination. Is this understood? Good." She hangs up.

She stands motionless as she tries to bite back a grin. She wants to leave immediately and make her way to the Southern Water Tribe. She's never done anything so impulsive in her life. The adrenaline flows through her the more she thinks about it. She turns to make her way to Lin's bedroom only to find the metalbender standing in her coat at the end of the corridor holding two large bags.

"It's mostly stuff you left here and random things I picked up from you house. Hope you don't mind. I don't know a thing about make-up." Lin says as she drops one of the bags at Asami's feet.

The heiress is dumbfounded. How could she have possibly known. Even if she did overhear the conversation, she couldn't have packed so quickly.

"But how?"

"We Bei Fong women are never wrong." She winks. "Now, are you just going to stand there or are we going? It's a long way to the Southern Water Tribe."

Asami beams as she anxiously stands on the balls of her feet. She wants to show her gratitude and appreciation, but she doesn't know what to say. She can't remember the last time someone supported her as much as Lin has. Not since her mother passed away. Lin isn't her mother or her friend. She didn't have a word for what Lin is to her, but she didn't care.

Lin stands motionless, bag slung over her shoulder. "Oh, all right." Lin grumbles as she drops her bag.

Asami quickly rushes to the metalbender and throws her arms around Lin's torso. She squeezes tightly. She feels Lin return her embrace. The heiress releases her. Stray tears well up in her eyes.

"Don't want to ruin your make -up." Lin says jokingly.

Asami grins and wipes away her tears. She then does the only logical thing she can think to do. She throws a punch into Lin's shoulder.

The women have been traveling for a full two days. They have been on trains and boats and were now on the last leg of their journey. Asami and Lin are comfortable enough around each other that they don't mind the lack of conversation. When they did talk, Asami felt completely at ease telling the former police chief her stories. She rather enjoyed listening to Lin's stories about her mother and her adventures with avatar Aang. Asami secretly hoped she would have similar tales to tell when she is older, her own adventures with the avatar.

The two women head off the train. The stinging cold air causes Asami to shiver and hold her coat closer to her body. She and Lin take a snow mobile and ride to their final destination. She wonders if Future Industries could make vehicles like this.

The early morning sun reflects off the vast expanses of snow. Asami wishes she had brought a camera to take a photo. She didn't have much time to enjoy this view the last time she was here. A large structure looms near the horizon. Asami suddenly becomes a bundle of nerves. She tightens her grip around Lin's torso. She feels as though it has been years since she's seen Korra. The thought of possibly meeting Korra's parents intensified her anxiety.

"Would you relax?" Lin says as she steers the snow mobile.

Asami lets out a nervous giggle but does not loosen her grip. Lin stops the vehicle as they enter the gate of the Southern Water Tribe. Lin steps off first and walks to an older woman standing a few meters away.

"How are you Aunt Katara?" She says with a smile.

"Got into another fight Linora? Just like your mother." Katara says with a large smile.

Asami can see eight year old Lin emerge from that smile. She steps off and reaches for the bags.

A man in blue furs walks to her. "I got it ma'am. No need to worry about these." His smile is warm despite the cold climate.

Asami nods. "Thanks."

Lin hugs the older woman and waves Asami over.

"I knew it was her from the moment I met her." Katara says to Lin.

Lin smiles her crooked smile and crosses her arms, nodding in agreement.

"It's nice to see you again Master Katara." Asami bows in respect.

"Oh no need for that." The waterbender walks to Asami and gives her a hug.

"So, you're Korra's forever girl?" Katara asks, keeping her hands on the girl's arms.

Asami is awestruck. She looks into the woman's eyes. They are deep blue like Korra's. They search the heiress' face for something. Katara smiles, she found what she was looking for.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Asami asks with a genuinely confused smile.

Katara only laughs to herself. "I won't keep you waiting any longer. She's by the edge of the sea." She points straight ahead of her. "Just go straight ahead, you'll find her."

Asami squeezes the older woman's arm. "Thank you."

She begins to jog in the direction Katara pointed. As she runs past Lin, she punches the metalbender in the arm. Lin is surprised by the sudden show of affection.

Katara laughs. "Looks like she's got a little Bei Fong in her."

The heiress smiles and continues to run. She runs past many dwellings and people going about her day. They all wear some shade of blue as they turn their heads to see a flash of dark red run past them. Asami finds it hard to run in snow, but she presses forward. She feels no fatigue as her mouth curls into a smile. She sees the ocean rise from the horizon as she skids to a stop. Hundreds of black creatures litter the shore. She scans through the crowd of penguins, looking for Korra. Before she can catch her breath, she hears the snow crunching behind her.

"Asami?"

She turns to see Korra. Her eyes well up in surprise. Asami runs to her and envelops her in a hug. Despite being shorter, Korra picks up the heiress and holds her tightly. Once on her feet again, Asami immediately takes Korra's face in her hands and kisses her, long and slow. In this kiss she tells Korra how much she missed her. How much she wants to be with her. She tells Korra everything she can't say.

She pulls back and smiles before giving the avatar a quick peck on the lips.

"What are you doing here?" Korra asks excitedly, still holding the heiress in her arms.

Asami shakes her head and shrugs. "I don't know. But I'm here."

Korra grins. "Asami, I love you." She says softly. "More than him. More than anyone ever and it scares me, but I love you."

The heiress is overcome with a whirlwind of emotion. She can think of nothing to say, so she tightens her embrace around Korra's neck. For as long as she's fantasized about being with Korra, she always imagined herself saying those words first.

"I love you." Asami whispers in Korra's ear.

Korra pulls away but holds onto Asami's hand. "Asami, I have to ask you something. It's very important."

Asami's nervousness returns. She doesn't know what the avatar could possibly ask her. Would she ask if she wanted to meet her parents? Would she ask about the company? Would be something more serious?

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" Korra's eyes light up with excitement and affection.

Asami laughs, releasing the bundle of nerves in her chest. "Yes, I will go penguin sledding with you."


	4. Aurora

This isn't really meant to be part of the story, but it does start where the last chapter left off. It's just something I wrote during Korrasami week, just to have something to contribute and some people asked for more. So, here it is. I'm done with this story after this, I'm just in a rut and I don't know when I'll write again. It's not my best, but it didn't feel fair that I didn't post this on here for those keeping track of this story. Also, I'd like to see the feedback. If it's okay I'll leave it up and start to write something else. If not, I'll trash it and... Well... Try to write something else. Hope you like it.

Her chest rises and falls with heavy breaths. She mumbles something as her eyes move rapidly in behind their lids. She wakes suddenly, sitting up in bed clutching the sheets just a little too hard. Asami thought the nightmares were permanently gone. She thought getting away from Republic City would pacify her mind. Yet, no matter what she does or where she goes her worried thoughts follow.

Asami looks out the window near the bed. Bright moonlight reflects off white snow and illuminates the room. She sighs and tucks her knees in under her chin, hugging them to warm herself. She still isn't used to the cold. She rests her head on her arms and stares at the sleeping avatar beside her. Korra is facedown on her pillow. A small puddle of drool has formed beneath her slightly open mouth. The heiress smiles. She is glad she doesn't have to wake up alone anymore. She moves hair away from Korra's face and kisses her cheek. The avatar crinkles her nose, but does not wake.

Asami carefully makes her way out of bed and slips into her fur robe. She holds it tight again her body as her feet feel around the cold floor for her slippers. She walks silently to the door, looking back for just a moment at the sleeping avatar and smiling to herself. She slips out of the door into the dimly lit corridor of Katara's home. She keeps her head down as she walks down the empty hallway. Scenes of her nightmare cloud her thoughts. She has never told anyone about them, she doesn't see why she has to tell anyone. A hand on her shoulder stops her mid step.

"Remember the last time you decided to take a walk by yourself in the middle of the night?" Lin voice says quietly.

Asami turns around and smiles. Lin wears a thick black coat, bits of snow have begun to melt on her shoulders.

"Yeah. You always seem to catch me when I do that." Asami leans on the wall.

"Well, I know it can't be Korra this time. So… Nightmares?" Lin asks.

Asami looks up in surprise. The former police chief never ceases to amaze her.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"We've had enough sleepovers for me to notice."

Asami lowers her gaze in embarrassment.

"Hey," Lin lightly punches the girl's arm. "We all have them. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

Asami smiles and nods.

"Talk to Aunt Katara while you're here. She's always been the one with all the advice."

"Maybe I will. What about you? Why are you up? Don't tell me you're patrolling here too." Asami says half jokingly.

"I can't have bad dreams too? Just went out for a walk. Since I ran into you now, I might as well tell you."

Asami stands straight up as concern washes over her.

"I'll be leaving in two days. I'm gonna to head to Gaoling. Family matters to take care of."

Asami nods. She knew Lin had to leave sooner or later, but she hoped it was later rather than sooner.

"You and Korra should stop by while I'm there." Lin quietly adds.

"I should return your uniform then. I don't know where Korra and I will go after this or if we can catch you at Gaoling but,"

Lin holds up a hand to silence the heiress. "Don't worry about it. Keep it. It's a gift. You can find a way to get my name off it."

Asami laughs. "Actually, I think I'll leave it on."

She can see Lin trying to hold back a smile in the low lighting of the corridor.

"I just want to say thanks for everything. For letting me stay at your place and for teaching me. Thanks for not killing Korra and I after what we did in your house. Thank you for taking care of me, as much I'd hate to admit I needed taking care of. Thank you for just," Asami is at a loss for words. She knows exactly what she wants to thank Lin for, but her mind can't find the words.

The metalbender holds up a hand. "Wait here."

Lin turns and walks into the second door to Asami's right. The heiress stands in the hall, motionless, watching where the former chief once stood. She listens to the soft creaking of the house. The rustling of Lin in the room. The wind outside. It was so quiet, so unlike the hustle and bustle of Republic City. It made her uneasy. The quieter it is, the louder her thoughts.

Lin finally emerges from her room holding a box. She walks with her arm extended to Asami.

"I tried to wrap it, but that's obviously not my thing." Lin says as Asami takes the box.

"What's this?" She asks before opening the box.

Lin crosses her arms and shrugs.

The heiress finally lifts the lid of the box to find a dark red leather coat with plush fur linings. She runs her hand over the leather in awe. She drops the box and holds the coat up, admiring the embossed design on the back. A large gear with her last name sewn in with black lettering takes up much of the back. Tendrils of what Asami is assuming metal cables wrap themselves around the gear.

"I know you get cold easily… So… Yeah the sleeves are wide enough so you can wear your, or I should say my old uniform under it, but tight enough to be… You know… Girly."

Tears swell in Asami's eyes. She remembers a time when her mother and father would give her gifts like this.

"I don't know if the color is okay. It's just you have a lot of clothes that color. Water Tribe people are too fond of red if you haven't,"

Before Lin is able to finish her sentence, Asami throws her arms around her body. Lin's arms are pinned to her side as the heiress squeezes. Asami lets her tears fall. All this time she thinks she has lost her family, she didn't realize she already has a new one forming.

Asami releases her grip on Lin. "Sorry, I don't know what happened. Thank you. I can't ever say that enough or really tell you why right now, but thank you."

Lin's crooked grin grows on her face.

"So, you finally got Linora to show affection without hurting anyone? It took ages for me to do that with her mother." A voice says behind them.

Katara slowly walks up to the two and smiles.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Asami quickly apologizes while picking up the box at her feet.

"No, no not at all. I usually get up in the middle of the night for some tea anyway. Would you two like to join me?"

"I'd love to." Asami answers.

"I think I'll head to bed. I wanna get up early for some training."

Asami could not help but giggle.

Katara nods. Lin leans over the waterbending master and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Aunt Katara."

She walks past Asami and punches her in the arm. "Good night 'Sami."

"Hey," Asami calls out. "We'll still go patrolling won't we?"

"Of course. It wouldn't be as much fun without my sidekick." Lin half jokes.

Asami returns Lin's punch before following Katara down the hall into the kitchen. The heiress makes her way to the cupboards to being making the tea.

"No, no I'll do it. You're a guest here. Please sit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. The process of making the tea is relaxing. A wise man taught me how to do it years ago." She smiles to herself.

Asami takes a seat at a small table. And watches the elderly woman make tea. She slips into her new coat and places the box on the floor.

"How are you?" Kaatara asks.

"I'm all right, thank you for asking."

The older woman laughs. "No need for that here. Really, how are you?"

Asami chews on her lower lip, unsure of how to answer. Katara takes a seat across the table and greets her with comforting blue eyes.

"I'm worried and tired." She finally says.

"Go on." The older woman sips her tea.

"After everything that's happened, I don't know it all just seems like so much I don't know how I managed it all. And now traveling the world with Korra… I don't know how I could possibly help her. I'm not a bender, I can only do so much. What if I break down, what if I can't handle it? What if I can't help her? And Lin, I just feel like I owe her so much and I don't know how I could possibly repay her."

Katara nods.

"I'm sorry for rambling, I didn't mean to."

"It's all right. How will you solve a problem if it is not addressed?"

The heiress nods and takes a sip of tea. "Don't worry about Linora, she's a big girl now. I don't think the sidekick owes anything to the superhero." She smiles. "If I'm not mistaken, you went against your father because you believed what he did as wrong. Am I right?"

Asami nods yes. There is no pain in thinking of her father tonight, only shame.

"You stuck by your friends despite how much it hurt you. Am I right?"

The heiress shrugs at first, but nods yes again.

"No matter how stubborn and impulsive Korra is, you didn't give up on her. I know this is true. But, is it true you brought her out of the avatar state?"

"Well, I guess I did."

"Not to mention, you followed her all the way out here. You really are her forever girl." The older woman grins.

"I'm sorry Master Katara, but I'm not entirely sure I know what that means."

"I knew it was the first time I saw you. The way she looked at you. The pain in your eyes when she looked at someone else. I knew." She takes a sip. "When I first met Aang, one of the first things we did was go penguin sledding. I can remember a time when I brought him out of the avatar state. No matter how much I may have disagreed with him or scolded him about something I still loved him. And he loved me. No matter how many people we ran into we, we always ran back to each other. Does any of that sound familiar?"

The heiress flushes red and traces the rim of her cup. "I don't know if I can be everything she needs me to be. And that scares me. And if that hurts her in any way… I just can't think about it" She rests her head in her hand.

"I understand. Now you have to understand. The fact that you are afraid of this shows you will be everything she needs, you will not intentionally hurt her. We do everything we can to avoid things we fear don't we? And when they come, they pass. Once they pass, you find yourself wondering why you were so afraid of it to begin with. The avatar must bring balance to the world, yet no one gives credit to those who bring balance to the avatar."

Asami stares at her tea as she mulls over Katara's words. "I just want her to be happy."

Katara nods. "Because you want to be happy."

The heiress buries her head in her arms. "What do I do? What am I supposed to do?"

"You're doing it already, Asami. Loving her." Katara rises from her seat and walks to Asami.

"You'll be fine dear. You're both strong enough to handle each other." She pats Asami's shoulder.

The heiress looks up and places her hand on Katara's. "Thank you."

The waterbender nods. "Oh Korra, are you up for some tea?"

Asami turns her head much too quickly. Korra stands in the doorway in her coat, hands on her hips.

"I woke up and you weren't there." Korra says to Asami before her eyes dart to Katara. "Not that I was worried or anything. I was just you know, concerned that maybe you were in trouble. Not that you can't handle yourself or anything I just,"

"Oh stop it, you. I'm too old for this." Katara waves away a blushing Korra.

Katara walks out of the kitchen as Korra enters. The waterbender pauses beside Korra and whispers something into her ear causing Korra's face to turn a deep crimson. She nods and hastily takes a seat next to Asami.

"Nice jacket. Where'd you get it?" The avatar asks running her hands up Asami's arm and over her shoulders.

"Lin gave it to me." The heiress responds as she leans into Korra. "Why are you up?"

Korra flushes red. "Because you weren't there. I guess I got used to you being there when I sleep."

"Oh, you big softy." Asami lunges at Korra and traps her into a hug.

It is the only way Asami can think to hide her own blushing.

Korra wriggles her way out of the hug. "What about you? Why are you up?"

Asami looks away, taking her hands off Korra's shoulders. The avatar catches her hands and holds onto them, not wanting to let go.

"I had a bad dream. A really bad dream."

Korra nods. "I know all about those. Tell me about it."

The heiress looks into Korra's eyes, just taking a moment to enjoy them. "I lost you. I wasn't strong enough and I lost you. It was like my father came back as a giant wave and I couldn't swim through all of him… All of it. I couldn't get to you because I was so heavy. When I lost you, I don't know what happened. It was like I just stopped, my body just stopped."

"First of all, you do remember water is my native element right? Big wave? No problem." Korra flashes a confident smirk. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry about me too much okay?" She wipes a stray tear from Asami's cheek.

"That's like asking fire not to burn."

The avatar smiles. "I guess if you'd have said the same to me I would've flipped out or called you crazy for thinking I wouldn't worry. But promise me next time you'll just wake me up please."

Asami nods. "I will. No matter how much you snore."

"I do not snore!"

Asami covers Korra's mouth with her hands. "Trying to wake everyone else?"

Korra shakes her head no. Asami can feel her smiling. The heiress cocks an eyebrow, silently telling the avatar to keep quiet. She drops her hands. Korra is quick to close the distance between them as she plants a kiss on Asami's lips. The heiress grins as she takes Korra's face in her hands, unsatisfied with the hasty act of affection. The kiss deepens as Asami tries to tell Korra her story without saying a word. As the avatar breaks the kiss, she bites Asami's lip and smiles.

"You've never done that before." Asami grins.

"You have a signature, I thought I should have one too." Korra shrugs, a mischievous look on her face. "I want to show you something." She gets up enthusiastically, Asami's hand still in hers.

The heiress follows. Kicking the box across the floor to the waste bin. She and Korra quietly make their way through the house and out the front door. The avatar leads the way through the houses and buildings of the tribe. Asami follows. She holds her new coat shut with her free hand as Korra clutches the other. They stop in front of an old tower. As far as Asami can tell, it is no longer in use.

Korra takes the heiress by the waist and holds on tight. Asami is caught off guard as she continues to stare at the tower. The avatar bends a spiral of snow to lift them to the top. A large hole in the roof of the tower allows for an easy entrance. Asami finds herself holding onto Korra's coat just a little too tightly as her feet touch the floor. Korra runs off to the opposite end of the room. Hunks of debris have been moved to the side. Various furs are tossed haphazardly aside. A few scrolls of paper are stacked to one side near the opposite end of the room. The other girl stands under another large hole in the roof, motioning Asami over to a pile of furs and blankets on the floor. Asami quickly makes her way to the avatar and takes a seat on the covered floor. She is incredibly thankful Lin decided to give her the coat that night as the air atop this tower seems colder than the air at ground level.

"Look there." Korra points as she lies on her side beside Asami.

The heiress looks up. Sheets of color glide through the indigo sky. Flashes of green and ribbons of blue dance together before an audience of stars. Red flickers between the two colors. A wide-eyed Asami is at a loss for words. She has never seen anything like this.

"It's beautiful." The dance of blues and greens are mirrored in her eyes. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Yeah. It is." Korra agrees.

Asami sees the avatar out of the corner of her eye staring at her with flushed cheeks and an innocent grin. The heiress couldn't help but blush herself.

"This is where I come when I want a break from stuff. I didn't really have this back in the city. I've never taken anyone here before."

Asami lies down next to Korra. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you. For taking me here. For showing me this." The heiress continues to stare at the brilliant sky.

Korra continues to stare at her. She feels as though there is heat radiating from the avatar's gaze.

"Don't close your eyes." Korra whispers as her hands glide over Asami's body.

"What?" The heiress' face contorts in confusion.

The avatar's cold hands make their way between Asami's legs. The heiress gasps with surprise. Her grip on the furs beneath her tightens. She closes her eyes and bites her lip.

"Don't close your eyes." Korra whispers again.

Asami opens her eyes. The bright blues and blazing greens continue to dance in the night sky.

"Don't look at me, keep your eyes up there." Korra instructs.

Asami obeys. Her hand find their way beneath Korra's sleeping bottoms. She mimics each stroke of Korra's hand. The heiress' chest rises and falls with each heavy breath. From her peripheral vision she can see Korra struggling to watch her. The avatar squirms as she wraps her legs around Asami's hand and body. The heiress loses control of her body. She is overwhelmed by a familiar nagging in the pit of her stomach. It consumes her. Her body hungers for Korra's touch. Asami's hips begin to buck up to meet the avatar's hand. Korra does the same. She can feel the avatar's body responding to her touch. Asami does her best to focus on the aurora while trying to suppress her groans. She can feel the pressure in her body build up, ready to burst. She begins to sweat as her body heat is trapped by her heavy coat.

"Don't close your eyes." Korra pants.

Asami groans and writhes under the avatar's touch. She can't help but look at Korra. Her deep blue eyes seem to glow a brighter blue as she groans. Asami feels Korra's body stiffen, She does her best to keep her eyes open. Her own body follows, the pressure between her legs intensifies into overwhelming pulses throughout her body. The blue from Korra's eyes seem to meld into the blue ribbons in the sky. She's in engulfed by blankets of sapphire as she cries out. She can hear Korra whimper and cry beside her as the blankets of color swarm her vision.

Slowly, the blues and greens melt away, revealing the silent tower. Korra eases her through aftershocks. Asami begins to relax. She takes Korra's face in her hands but does not kiss her. She allows her to get lost in the azure pools of Korra's eyes. The avatar stares into the emerald fields of Asami's eyes. The heiress looks up to see the colors are gone. The night sky is clear and calm. She wants to ask what happened, but is not sure if what she saw was real.

"You're beautiful." Korra mutters.

The heiress blushes. She knows her hair is a mess. She knows sweat makes her clothes cling to her body. She knows she is sans make-up.

"I couldn't see you, not this you." Korra taps Asami's chest. "I saw… Inside you. I think. You're beautiful. You're stronger than you think,"

Asami wraps Korra in a hug before the other girl can say another word.

"I wish I could see inside of you." She says softly into Korra's.

"I think you already have." Korra responds.

They are silent, enjoying each other's warmth. Asami forgets where she is for a moment. A stingingly cold gust of wind reminds her.

"Can we go back to bed? It's cold up here." The heiress asks before she releases Korra from her embrace.

"Am I not enough to keep you warm?" Korra jokes as blows a small ember into the air.

"You are darling, you are." The heiress settles into the pile of furs and blankets, forgetting her request to go back to the house.

Korra does the same. "I thought you wanted to go back to bed?"

Asami shakes her head. "There is no way Lin can walk in on us here."

The girls laugh. Their bodies fit into each other like puzzle pieces. Asami throws a large fur blanket over them as they lie quietly watching the sky. The heiress thinks of all the stars in the sky. She is reminded of how small she really is compared to the vast expanse of the heavens. She grins as she looks down at the avatar lying on her chest. Suddenly, she doesn't feel so small and the heavens aren't enough to give to her avatar.


End file.
